


部分重来

by xunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunyu/pseuds/xunyu
Summary: What may happen if obito has a chance to be alive again.带土重生后的二三事





	部分重来

从此以后，他再也没有遇到。

 

像琳那样温柔的人。

 

太温柔了，让他连眼睛被生剥的痛苦都没体会到。

 

以至于他曾一度怀疑，那混乱的一天，会不会只是他的幻想。

 

直到琳死时，他才明白，那只是个开始。

 

穿透了琳的手掌中窜起了一股刺骨的寒意，顺着血液的流动传遍全身，令人如坠冰窖。

 

冰凉的手腕对于热度更加敏感，被包围在琳的血肉之中，传来湿润柔软而滚烫的触感。与空气中浓郁的血腥味混杂在一起，大脑开始隐隐作痛。

 

卡卡西不是第一次用千鸟贯穿人体，他知道血肉是柔软而温暖的，但他是第一次知道，那种触感随着神经末梢传到大脑时，似乎在撕扯着一路上遇到的所有血肉，让他甚至怀疑自己的这条手会不会就此废掉。

 

可琳比他更痛。

 

事实残酷到非人的程度时，可以直面的都是勇士。卡卡西自认是个懦夫，只能欲盖弥彰地收了千鸟，试图不着痕迹地将手抽离琳的胸口。但他很快就发现那是不可能的，这只会露出那个贯穿了琳单薄的躯体的伤口——一个巨大的空洞。这触目惊心的伤口就像是一个深渊，沉默地凝视着他，发出无声的控诉。

 

可在他听来却是震耳欲聋地嘶吼。

 

“是我没有保护好琳”，卡卡西没有辩解什么，只觉得头痛更厉害了一些，还有一只眼睛开始感到不适。

 

失去了手臂的支撑，琳晃了晃，卡卡西连忙伸手想扶住她。可虚扶了片刻，他就彻底脱了力，只能眼看着琳倒在地上，发出沉闷的碰撞声。

 

那一声仿佛是某种尘埃落定的信号，昭示着一切的终结。

 

卡卡西顿时连站立的力气都没有了，跪立在地上，低头看着琳。一时间无数的情绪冲上大脑：无能为力带来的痛苦与绝望，无奈与悲伤；失去同伴的打击，失信于带土的自责和悔恨，对雾隐村的痛恨和仇恨……他已经无法思考。

 

在一片混沌中，头痛逐渐加深，先前那只隐隐作痛的眼睛中传来了撕裂般的疼痛。

 

他看不见写轮眼中的三勾玉缓缓地舒张开，然后旋转，扭曲出了晦涩的图案。

 

他只能无力地倒下，而最后看见的，是琳的尸体，和灰黑的大地。他还听到有绝望的嘶吼从耳后传来，可惜他已经陷入黑暗之中。

 

带土也听见了这声怒吼，但他只能不人不鬼的感受到一切，什么也做不到。

 

因为发出怒吼的，是十三岁的自己。

 

带土眼看着一切再一次重演，觉得自己从身到心都被六道和辉夜里里外外地耍了个天翻地覆。

 

忍界大战时，虽然鸣人用六道阳之力治疗了他，但自己只是回光返照了一会，最后还是死了。死了就死了，水门老师也是英年早逝，用个秽土转生，还可以和自己儿子并肩作战。自己死了之后就可以在那个世界遇见琳，而且还有很长一段时间都不会有卡卡西来捣乱。等着卡卡西也来了，大家一起聊聊天，吃着红豆糕，无限月读都没那么美好，想想就觉得死而无憾。

 

所以他在替卡卡西和鸣人挡共杀灰骨的时候，内心其实升起了淡淡的喜悦，有种解脱般的快感。

 

因为他终于可以牵到琳像以前一样，笑着对他伸出的手。

 

但人算不如天算。后来他才知道，自己高兴得太早了。

 

当时他连招呼都没来得及打，只见琳温柔地笑着，开口说：“带土，六道仙人的出现改变了世界的结局，也改变了你的结局。我知道的也不是很多，但现在已经不再是重逢的时候，有人在等你。”

 

琳喜欢笑，但她并不喜欢开玩笑。难怪自己看见琳的那一刻起，就感觉意识就开始逐渐涣散。才听了几句话的时间，琳的声音已经模糊得像从水中传来一样。

 

彻底失去意识之前，他努力听清了琳最后的话语：

 

“不要怕，我会一直看着你的。”

 

不知道昏迷了多久，带土终于感受到了久违的清醒的滋味。

 

但这种清醒非常别扭，明明所有的感觉都丧失了，自己的思维却仍然存在，甚至还可以回忆。

 

带土开始思考琳对他说的话，心说难不成因为我害死了太多人，所以不能上天堂，现在是一个孤魂野鬼在世上游荡？但琳说我的结局已经改变了，会不会是我其实还没死？

 

不等他纠结完自己到底死没死，带土发现，那种意识涣散的感觉又来了。

 

之后很长的一段时间里，带土一直在清醒和昏迷中循环。清醒的时候，他依然什么也看不见，什么也听不见，什么也感受不到，但这并不妨碍他思考。渐渐地，随着他感觉到自己清醒的时间越来越长，他终于搞明白了现在到底是个什么情况。

 

琳说的没错，问题来自于六道仙人的现世。

 

鸣人治疗自己时使用了六道阳之力，而六道阳之力的本质就是六道仙人的查克拉。六道仙人的查克拉之所以可以让他回光返照，恐怕是因为它可以同化自己的查克拉，使其变得就像六道仙人的查克拉一样不死不灭。同时，只要查克拉没有消失，人暂时也就没有什么问题了。但这种同化应该是有限的，导致查克拉只被同化了一部分之后，只能处于一种半死不死半灭不灭，即上不了天堂又无法独立存在于现世的尴尬处境。

 

精神查克拉是经历许多修炼、积累经验而锻炼的精神能量。这样看来，也许所谓的灵魂，其实就是精神查克拉。如果当时被同化的查克拉是精神查克拉的话，就可以解释得通为什么自己己经死了却还能有意识并可以思考、回忆。

 

想明白了事情的原委之后，带土对自己的未来感到难以抑制的绝望。因为现在的自己，说好听点是灵魂，说难听点，就是一团到处乱飘的查克拉！

 

知道宇智波一族被黑绝从头骗到尾时，他已经想不出这世上还有什么可以打击到他了。没想到死了都还有六道仙人来打他的脸。

 

六道仙人和黑绝不愧是一个妈生的，一脉相承地坑人。

 

第三次忍界大战时，自己虽然只有十四岁，却也已经在前线出生入死过了，所以该见的不该见的都见了不少。

 

比如审讯部是怎么对待敌方的情报人员的。

 

面对有些不好严刑逼供的对象时，他们会把他关在一个特殊的牢房里，听说在那个房间里，听不到任何外界的声音，连个逼仄的铁窗都没有，饭不定时的会从管道里流出来的。房间里只有囚犯一个人，活的不知道白天黑夜，撑得最久的人最后被活生生地关疯了。

 

带土觉得自己现在和那些囚犯没什么区别，再这样下去，迟早得疯。

 

但突然有一天，除了昏迷和清醒之外，出现了一种新状态——做梦。

 

看来老天似乎还没玩够，有意换着花样地整他。

 

寻常做梦大多是光怪陆离不合逻辑的。但在这里做梦不走寻常路，与其说是做梦，更像是昏迷时会强制性的让人回忆过去。

 

带土被迫开始翻来覆去地回忆起来自己过去三十一年的人生，做了无数个亲身经历过的梦之后，最大的感想是：

 

如果非要从他一团死灰的人生中扒拉出来个完整无缺的东西，也就只有卡卡西算的上了。

 

他从小被奶奶带大的，但他还没来得及长大，奶奶就走了。从此就成为了一人吃饱，全家不愁的孤家寡人。

 

他早就没有家人了。

 

在忍者学校的时候，宇智波一族与木叶的关系已经开始紧张起来了，自己是个宇智波，既和其他的同学玩不到一块，又被其他宇智波嫌弃是吊车尾。所以除了琳和卡卡西之外就没什么朋友了，这还得是当时的卡卡西承认自己算他的朋友才成立。

 

朋友也没几个。

 

毕业之后就进了水门班。在战火纷飞的当时，连普通人都难以独善其身，更何况站在最前线的忍者，能苟延残喘已实属不易，发展交际圈还是等世界和平了再说吧。自然而然就只能成天和水门老师，琳还有卡卡西他们成天腻在一起。

 

好景不长，后来就被宇智波斑给拐了。

 

再后来……带土自己都不太想回忆。从琳死在战争的阴影之中开始，自己就亲手毁了所有至少还可以敝帚自珍一下的一切。

 

自己十六岁弑师，亲手毁掉了在很长的一段时间里，他唯一的归宿。

 

至于家族，虽然他对宇智波一族没有非常强烈的归属感，但那毕竟还是他的家族。回想起来，他甚至不明白宇智波一族究竟是怎样的困顿，才会把宇智波鼬逼到和自己联手弑族的地步。

 

他的家族也没有了。

 

晓虽然只是为了无限月读而设立的道具，但自己也曾是其中的一员。在准备收集尾兽之前，两两一组到各国去杀人放火拿佣金，虽然为人唾弃，但回忆起来，居然还可以感觉到几分快乐。可惜从收集尾兽开始，晓就成了众矢之的，不一会儿就支离破碎了。

 

“祸害遗千年”看来只对六道仙人或者斑那种老妖怪适用，而像他们这种二流的坏人，总是“出师未捷身先死”的。

 

别提还有个该死的无限月读，就它最该在自己生命中消失。

 

而且更难以忍受的是自己为了它，导致整整十八年的劳碌奔波，狠下心来抛弃的一切，统统被喂了狗。

 

细细想来，有太多的人和事在他的生命中早夭，但却始终有一个卡卡西，像一个稻草人一样，死守在他这片荒芜的土地上。

 

以前他觉得所有美好的事物，都总有会变质的一天。于是它们所带来的快乐，都会变成痛苦，变本加厉地折磨所有曾经得到快乐的人。所以他会去实现无限月读，因为他想得到一份永恒的快乐。

 

而卡卡西的存在告诉他，不需要无限月读，你也曾经得到过永恒。

 

可惜他发现的太不是时候了。

 

一直以来，他都知道，卡卡西是天才。即使没有自己的写轮眼，他也可以成为木叶的中流砥柱。

 

更难得的是，无论人品能力，还是相貌家世，他一样都不缺。

 

但这些世俗所公认的优点，在带土看来，并没有什么可贵之处。一个人美不美，善不善良，强不强大，是不是王公贵族，只要成为了悬赏的目标，都会只剩下一颗人头。所以如果除去了年少的情分，卡卡西对他来说和其他人并无不同。

 

可是突然间，卡卡西就从故人变成了一个对于自己来说太过稀有的存在。

 

可这么多年来自己对待他的方式就跟对待稻草人一样，任凭他被风吹雨打，被噩梦折磨也好，因为写轮眼而被团藏暗算也罢，反正他是生是死都已经不重要了，自己这片土上又不长庄稼，不稀罕他守着自己。

 

这种差异让一种微妙的情绪在心中发酵。

 

不过还没发酵多久，新的变化发生了。

 

其实一直以来，带土都有种自己在移动的感觉，仿佛自己成了河流中的一滴水，身不由己地被裹挟着，向某个既定的方向不可逆转的靠近，可就在刚才，他觉得自己停下了。

 

随着而来的是另一种更匪夷所思的感觉，自己似乎成了一块发好的面团，正在被缓缓地拉伸，延展，有什么东西附着在了他的灵魂上，然后迅速地融解，成为了不可分割的一部份，更奇艺的是，每个曾有东西在上面融解过的地方，都产生了知觉。

 

这种知觉很独特，它是均等分布的，左边大概是躺在什么柔软的地方的感觉，右边的就没那么惬意了，那是疼痛感，混杂了伤口发炎的灼热，血液不断从神经旁经过所带来的规律性震动，皮肤充血的肿胀，以及最主要的，令人疯狂的疼痛。

 

带土不禁心想，连幻觉都产生了，看来我终于被关疯了。

 

可随着这时间的推移，疼痛的范围进一步扩大，而且变得更加剧烈，这时带土却开始有些隐隐地兴奋起来。这倒不是因为他有受虐倾向，而是因为他熟悉这种疼痛——这正是他被宇智波斑救了之后和柱间细胞融合时所感到的疼痛！

 

渐渐地，灵魂扩张的速度开始减缓，面积趋于稳定，被拉伸成了人的形状！

 

在所有的知觉都与带土的灵魂以融合的方式连接在一起之后，疼痛感逐渐增强。

 

在令人无法思考的痛苦中，漫长的等待和忍受迟迟没有结束。

 

当那最剧烈的疼痛到来的时候，带土的心中并没有什么喜悦，因为他知道自己如果真的回到过去，就要面对宇智波斑和心怀鬼胎的黑绝，还有那即将发生的，太多的悲剧。而且冥冥之中，他觉得即使自己可以重来一次，也不一定可以挽回所有的悲剧，就像宇智波斑机关算尽，也不过是黑绝最重要的棋子。

 

种种念头一闪而过，来不及深思，“魂归故里”的带土就陷入了久违的沉睡中。

 

带土的噩梦方才终结，而卡卡西的噩梦则刚刚开始。

 

带土死的那一天，卡卡西做了一个梦。

 

他梦见带土被压在巨石下，微笑着，向自己伸出了他完好的左手。

 

潜意识里他知道这是不可能的，但在那双血红而妖冶的写轮眼的注视下，鬼使神差地，自己握住了那只手。

 

而带土则接受了这种亲昵到有些暧昧的举动，依然冲自己微笑着。

 

这是仿佛意料之外，却又好像是情理之中。

 

以至于到了卡卡西心里，这微笑不知怎么的，变成了一种默许，推搡着那股说不清道不明的欲望，跨越了最后的理智。

 

于是自己低下了头，缓缓地向带土靠近。

 

之后可能只过了一会儿，也可能是很久。他终于可以轻轻地将额头磕在带土的肩膀上，闭上眼，感觉有一种奇异的温暖从接触的地方传来。

 

那种温暖起初格外令人贪恋。但渐渐地，随着血液的流动，温暖变成了灼烧。炙烤着他的血管，肌肉，骨骼，神经，不放过任何一个有知觉的地方。这让他痛苦，可又暗示了现在发生的事情是那么的难得，不该因为痛苦而放弃，所以他始终不愿离开。

 

温度太高了，高到卡卡西觉得自己像是被点燃了，而死亡在痛苦的簇拥下向他缓缓靠近。

 

时间被无限延长，等死与不伦不类的拥抱同时进行，荒唐到了极点，但他不愿醒来。

 

只有一步之遥了，此时无论是灵魂还是肉体都再也无法忍受下去，可他仍不愿睁眼。

 

卡卡西感觉自己可能疯了，总觉得就这样死去也并无不可。

 

直到他开始听见耳边传来了焦急的呼喊，而且声音似乎越来越清晰，清晰到他听出了一句带着哭腔的“快醒醒！”

 

梦境开始崩溃，左眼处传来绵延不绝地灼烧感，估计是伤口发炎了。

 

痛苦依然存在，可随着理智的苏醒，那些隐忍的绮念飞快地消逝了，蛰伏为心底最深处的欲望。

 

现实中，琳半夜起身给卡卡西量体温，才发现他已经快烧成白痴了，连忙叫醒他。

 

与红着眼换药的琳相比，当事人卡卡西则显得相当状况外，他脑子可能真被烧糊涂了，只是一脸茫然地呆坐在篝火旁，任由火光在他脸上涂上晦明变化的油彩。

 

他浑身都是湿热的汗水，但并没有想着要洗澡。

 

他心里想着的，是那处格外湿润的地方，明明还没有亲眼看见什么，心却顿时就凉了半截。

 

真正透心凉的，是他第二天亲眼看见被弄脏的裤子的时候。

 

当时仿佛有刺骨的冰水倾盆而下，浇灭了心理上和生理上所有的温度之后，再把一腔被冷却掉的情感冲得无影无踪，最后只留下绝望和痛苦在心底蔓延开来，泛滥成灾，淹没了所有的理智。

 

高烧带来的无力感让他无法起身，只能将罪证随身携带，窝藏在夏季的薄毯之下。

 

酸涩的绝望在心底蔓延开来，如热刀切黄油一般疯狂地破坏着他从小养成的道德准则。

 

他只剩下一个想法：

 

我一定是疯了。

 

可惜那明明是个美梦，却因为太多的无奈，生生变成了让卡卡西避之不及的噩梦。

 

不过痛苦的时间会过得飞快。

 

这段时间里，带土和十三岁的自己共享视觉，听觉，触觉，嗅觉等一切的感觉。

 

这真是让人喜悦的变化，带土甚至忍不住想要是能在琳死之前可以获得身体的控制权，自己就可以挽回一切。届时无论是琳也好，还是水门老师他们一家三口也好，就连宇智波一族的族灭也就在自己的一念之间，无数的悲剧尚未发生，希望的光辉耀眼到灼目的地步。

 

但就到此为止了。共享了一切的感觉之后，带土无法再进一步，冥冥之中像是有那么薄薄的一层透明的膜，将他和外界严格的分隔开，像一个真正的野鬼一样，只能默默地感受到周围的一切，却始终无法触碰到现世。

 

看到白绝锲而不舍地讨论着排泄及其衍生事项，斑开始向自己传授各种忍术，感受到年少的自己在这样的环境中逐渐萌发出归属感，以及在斑潜移默化的影响中，内心倒影出了这个世界的黑暗。

 

未来看样子不会有任何改变，这个世界一如既往的低劣，只是多了一个倒霉透顶的看客。

 

这个恶心的世界仿佛在狰狞地嘲笑带土曾经想改变它那包罗万象的丑陋，然后为了报复这种僭越，竭尽所能地怀着冲天的恶意要把他里里外外都戏弄一遍。

 

所以自己回到过去却无法改变未来，眼看着无数错误将再次发生却连逃避都无能为力，感受着极端的愤怒和悲伤与遗憾和痛苦融合后，变成混沌的洪流，在灵魂的空洞之中翻涌不息，每一分每一秒都在腐蚀他仅剩的人性。导致有那么一瞬间，带土觉得自己当时就该死在那块岩石下，一了百了。

 

那一瞬间结束了，地狱却还是地狱。

 

但无论多么难以忍受，只要还活着，时间就可以把一切的痛苦塞进人嘴里，之后该消化的消化，消化不了的也会被排出体外。最后回忆起来，曾经刻骨铭心的痛苦不觉间就成了一匆匆的过客，早已不知去向了。

 

那一天还是到了。

 

当时白绝的演技在现在的带土看来堪称浮夸。平时说话的语调就已经很奇怪了，今天来通知他出事时的语气比提到粪便还兴奋，浑身上下也就那张大众脸上露出的震惊的表情还能勉强凑活一下算它及格，自己当初真是白瞎了那只写轮眼。

 

带土看着眼前的景象一步步与自己最刻骨的记忆相重合，他看见漆黑的天色，茂密的树林，无数在眼前一闪而过的树枝，还有跟在自己身侧喋喋不休的白绝。

 

下一秒，便是他闭上眼也能分毫不差地'在脑海中再现的画面。

 

他不愿看，却又连闭上眼睛都做不到。

 

又一次，卡卡西的雷切穿过了琳的心脏，过了十八年，他还是只能干看着。

 

他听见年少的自己发出愤怒的嘶吼，感受到大脑深处传来了阵阵钝痛，有什么东西似乎消融了，但也没太在意。

 

他固然不想当个旁观者，但谁又能拒绝对于痛苦的麻木呢，毕竟这样总能好过一点。可即使他早已预见自己谁都救不了，但再一次目睹琳的死亡，切实地认识到自已的无力以及居然容忍了这种无力的自己是多么的无耻，还是让他感到难堪。

 

因为对于认识自己的无能和丑陋，不需要很深刻，只是稍微瞥见了一眼，就能让麻木的自己鼻子一酸。

 

鼻子一酸？这可不是我的鼻子……

 

带土这才发现，十三岁的自己的灵魂，不见了。取而代之的是现在的自己，得到了身体的控制权！

 

突然换他控制这具身体，老实说，带土有些手足无措，琳已经死了，他还能做些什么呢。

 

一时间，十三岁的怒吼和三十一岁的沉默形成了突兀的对比，让现场的氛围变得十分诡异。

 

那声绝望的怒吼似乎还在耳畔回响，但那个为了同伴而不顾一切的十三岁的自己却不在了，只留下一个放弃了所有的羁绊之后一事无成的失败者。带土不得不承认，自己在这十八年里，变得太多了。而直面两个截然不同的自己时，总会不由自主地试图否定掉其中一个存在，使长久以来的认识不至于崩溃。在战场上，卡卡西面对面目全非的自己时，大概也就是现在这种复杂的心情吧。

 

对面的雾隐没搞清对面这个突然杀出来的小鬼是个什么来头，只见他莫名其妙的出现，莫名其妙的咆哮，又莫名其妙的沉默。这个情景实在太邪门了，谨慎起见，领队没有说话，而是选择用手势安排下一步怎样行动。

 

带土眼睁睁地看着领队用手势示意：“清场，尸体带回。”，差点就给气笑了。想他常年混迹于各个忍者村，成天和s级叛忍打交道，甚至还通过控制四代水影，把雾隐村搅了个天翻地覆，总之五大国每个忍者村的几套暗语他早已烂熟于心。而现在这领队当着自己的面打手势，他怎么不干脆拿个大喇叭说悄悄话？！

 

于是那些雾隐准备开始消灭罪证的行动，落在带土眼里，就变成了赤裸裸地挑衅。点燃了他多日来积累的怨恨，烦躁，痛苦，愤怒。

 

他动了。

 

习惯了痛苦，杀人时，内心也会保持非人的平静。而木遁爆体而出的景象，会让人觉得那些扭曲的枝条似乎比带土更通人性，在为生命的逝去而兴奋，于是伸长，不顾一切地试图刺破所有温热柔软的血肉。就连血液破空的风声，也是它们的欢歌。

 

这场杀戮比上一次更漫长。到了带土停手的那一刻，白绝提醒他：木叶的援军到了。

 

发生了做梦都想不到的奇迹之后，带土现在站在了卡卡西曾经站过的地方。于是他终于可以彻底地体会到卡卡西曾经的感受：救不了琳，救不了对自己而言最重要的人，然后眼睁睁地看着他们永远离自己而去。之后作为苟活下来的人，要面对自己的无能，要在悔恨中沉浮，要在痛苦中挣扎，要与现实妥协，期间一个不留神，可能就会溺毙于绝望的汪洋中。

 

然而无论是自己还是卡卡西，只要愿意，就有成千上百个理由可以证明在琳的死中，他们是无罪的。

 

那卡卡西到底是怀着一种怎样的心情，出于什么样的缘由，才会心甘情愿的，自发的，把自己的一生都浸泡在悔恨之中呢？以至于他把自己从一个锋芒毕露的天之骄子，变成了木叶特有的，温吞窝囊的废物垃圾。

 

但木叶的援军没给他留下更多时间去思考分析。

 

即使没有了仇恨的驱使，他已经离开木叶太久了，所以遇见木叶以及相关的一切，如无必要，他总是会下意识地回避，这次也不例外。

 

所以分离的时间到了。

 

天知道他本来是不想杀这些雾隐的，这样就有时间好好看一看卡卡西和琳了。要灭口有绝，自己动手简直就是在浪费生命，非要动手，对象也该是雾隐的高层，那些人面兽心的畜牲杀一个能抵几十个小喽啰。结果现在非但浪费了时间，雾隐的垃圾们流的血还形成了一个微型的湖泊，而卡卡西的狗鼻子在这种血腥气冲天的地方能硬生生地把他自己给熏晕过去。虽然他很快就会醒过来，不过自己想和他打个招呼已经是彻底不可能了。

 

带土也不知道自己能否能撑到下一次和卡卡西见面的时候，他已经被耍过太多次，实在是对自己的未来不抱什么希望了。

 

短暂地碰面后就可能会永诀，带土有些惆怅。没由来的，他不太想这样，他想再多看看活着的卡卡西。但他心里也明白，卡卡西也好，琳也好，早已与他背道而驰，他无论多么努力地回头望向他们，都只能堪堪看见一抹让人贪恋的虚影。因为从某种意义上来说，他唯一拥有的完整的东西——长久以来和卡卡西之间的羁绊，也已经在四战中粉碎了。

 

什么东西都拿不出来的他，怎么还能要求别人回头看自己一眼。

 

其实即使带土借着重活一次的机会，像玩游戏删档一样清空自己之前的人生，装作什么都没发生过的模样，回到木叶，也不会有任何人否定他，因为没有人知道他的过去。

 

但带土做不到，他是个坦荡的人。热爱这个世界的时候坦荡，少年心事一览无余，所有人都知道他今天开心是因为他喜欢的姑娘给他包扎了伤口，所有人都知道他今天低落是因为他喜欢的姑娘其实并没有打算要和他约会；憎恨这个世界的时候也坦荡，所有人都知道他要毁灭世界，要怎么毁灭世界，为什么要毁灭世界。

 

他一想到卡卡西选择在悔恨中度过一生，就更加想坦荡地面对封印辉夜时自己说要一笔勾销之前的烂账，其实是在自欺欺人。因为自己当时就算什么也不做，要不了多久也死掉。而无数条无辜者的性命以及死者家属们永不泯灭的悲痛，怎么能用他那条残存的贱命来抵消呢？

 

不过再怎么曲折的心路历程，都只能烂在心里，毕竟其中种种极端个人化的情绪，实在不足为外人道也。比起自己的私事，更重要的，是即便自己复活，历史的进程也还没有发生一星半点的改变，颇有些“历史的车轮滚滚向前，一两个人只是螳臂当车”的意味。再加上黑绝在数千年中埋下了太多的底牌，没有周密的计划，就算知道了它的底细，也不一定能阻止它。

 

白绝看带土盯着卡卡西和琳看了半晌了，仍然没有要动身的意思，便出言提醒他：“你要回斑那里去吗？再不走就来不及了。”

 

这一声成功地召回了带土的溃散已久的注意力，他调整了一下情绪，明白惆怅归惆怅，为了不暴露自己的异变，跑起路来是一点也不能犹豫的。

 

带土转过身，背对着昏迷的卡卡西和死去的琳，沙哑却坚定地回答道：“走吧，回斑那里去。”

 

无论多么留恋同伴带来的温暖，自己曾经作为无限月读中最关键的一环，既然有机会重活一次，便决不能隔岸观火。

 

 辉夜也好，六道仙人也好，是早该烂在地底下的因果，于公于私，他们都不应该死灰复燃。

 

况且……带土有些苦涩地抿了抿嘴，自己是没什么资格去面对卡卡西，琳，水门老师，宇智波一族和木叶的，因为有太多的罪孽是他要背负的，这一生，怕是只够用来赎罪。

 

白绝看着遍地的尸体，对于带土的表现十分满意，丝毫没有意识到命运已经把黑绝所期待地脑残小愤青调了包，换成了一根恨不得马上就去普渡众生的报社专业老油条。

 

回到密道，斑开始教授带土各种忍术。

 

事实上，带土很少回忆起这段学习的时光，非要回忆的话，只觉得像是浑浊的泥水，什么也没有。只有死记硬背到刻骨铭心的各种忍术，堪堪能证明自己的的确确是经历过这么一段时间的。

 

在密道里生活自然不分白天黑夜，于是作息干脆混乱到丧心病狂的地步，学到晕过去就算是开始睡觉了，睡到自然醒之后继续学，看样子是勤奋到了人神共愤的地步，事实上却是因为没有哪一回睡觉是不做噩梦的，而且睡不了多久就得从噩梦中惊醒，所以干脆就不睡了。但即使是这样，他也无法逃避在一次次的昏迷中，一而再再而三地看着琳被雷切贯穿了无数次。至于饮食习惯，通常是半天一顿，或者仗着有柱间细胞，什么都不吃，成天靠树根输送的营养度日。带土不由得感叹，怪不得那时候明明正值青春期，整整半年却一点也没长高。

 

不过话又说回来，斑这个活着就是在不停地睡觉的老不死居然还能陪着他疯，不分昼夜地教授他宇智波一族所有的密法，以及让自己了解被各个家族压箱底的忍术——尽是些无法掌握的血继界限。但斑逼着自己去记住它们的优势和弱点。现在回想起来，这么不惜血本，这个鳏寡孤独的老头八成是把自己当儿子教了。

 

重来一次，带土已经可以静下心来观察周遭，于是不出几天，他就有了个惊人的发现——斑原来还挺有当老师的天赋的。当年自己被仇恨冲昏了头，学东西学得心浮气躁，丝毫不在意质量，只求数量。于是斑也就只挑决定忍术是否能发动成功的关键点来教他，至于如何才能节省查克拉，如何才能以最少的查克拉发挥出最大的攻击力，是一概不管的。在理论方面则将要点总结成口诀一类以求速记，因为他就没指望过自己能理解。

 

再一次被教授忍术时，当年死记硬背的填鸭式教育的沉疴就显现出来了，带土虽然学得很快，但很多的细节都会一一被斑挑出来并加以指正。所以和预想的提前结束教学不同，用于学习的时间一点也没少，甚至还有增加的趋势——为了纠正带土依靠本能去控制查克拉所带来的错误，甚至还讲解了很多之前没讲过的纯理论的查克拉知识体系。

 

斑其实还挺迁就人的，但自己更倾向于怀疑他是不是吃错药了，带土暗暗地想。不知是不是因为自己没有表现出像上一回一样的急躁，斑并没有加快进度，甚至还保留了自己一天要睡12个小时的作息时间。这些都还可以理解，毕竟自己就已经很反常了，但最反常的是，斑开始让自己一日三餐照点吃饭，然后每天的睡眠时间不得少于八个小时，如果自己表现得不太想睡，就会被嘲讽一句：我们宇智波一族不出矮子。

 

于是在双方有意无意地作用下，作息时间规律到了一种诡异的地步，要不是背景实在太不正常，都快赶上全日制的补习学校了。

 

渐渐地，带土心里浮现出一个大胆的猜想——斑也被六道仙人给坑了。

 

带土也不需要直接询问，因为斑在教他教的差不多之后，总会他拉进幻术空间的。

 

不敢托大，在宇智波斑开口之前，已经做好了被洗脑的准备。

 

但事实证明

 

在那里斑把他所知道的情报托盘而出，两个人讨论了半天，得出一个无比坑爹的结论：黑绝留给带土解决。

 

斑现在离了神树就是一个死，他自己也不想弄些轮回天生或者秽土转生之类的幺蛾子，与其这样苟延残喘，不如赶紧教完带土就去找柱间。

 

带土无言以对，根据斑的推测，他之前一直作为作为旁观者是因为他的查克拉与十三岁时的查克拉有很大的区别，所以无法彻底融合以得到身体的控制权。而目睹了琳的死亡使得十三岁的他开了万花筒之后，万花筒写轮眼成为了连接两种不同查克拉的桥梁，他因此而彻底回归。可斑的情况则有很大的不同，他被黑绝作为复活辉夜的载体之后，查克拉几乎已经完全消散了，他可以回来，算得上是由于自己的复活而产生的共鸣，所以他的状态十分不稳定，客观上的确不适合继续参于对黑绝的毁灭。

 

虽然缺少了一个强大的助力，带土倒也不怎么遗憾，因为他本来就打算自己亲手解决黑绝。能得到斑再一次细致的教导已经是意外之喜，还通过和斑的讨论确定了自己的存在是稳定的，还奢求什么呢。

 

该说的都已经说完了，是时候告别了。带土抬起眼直视着眼前白发苍苍的老人，忍不住回想起他年轻时张扬肆意的模样，叹了口气，问道：“你打算什么时候走？”

 

斑对这声叹息嗤之以鼻，一挑眉，那个年轻时凛然傲立于战场的一族之长的影子似乎要与现在这个苍老无力的孤寡老人重合，反问道：“我能教的都教了，不赶快去死难不成要和黑绝一起当吉祥物吗？”

 

他提到黑绝的时候，目光里还是有几分阴鸷，但他脸上重新出现的狂傲足以证明那些过去终将被淡忘，一如他现在可以无比坦然地面对死亡。

 

看见这样的斑，带土有些开心。不自觉地，他甚至笑出了声。

 

看见这样的带土，斑不知是想到了什么，也情不自禁地让嘴角拉开了一个弧度。

 

他们都是被命运所玩弄的人，但这也无法阻止他们终将有一天会和这个世界和解。不为别的，只因为这世界上总有那么几个美好的东西，美好到会让人爱屋及乌地宽恕一切的地步。

 

言归正传，在离开幻术空间前，他们还总结了对付黑绝的主要手段——跟它耗。黑绝是辉夜的附属，非人非物地存在了上千年，联系辉夜被封印了上千年也没有死，可以推断出只要辉夜不死，它就可以永存于世。但随着时间的流逝，它也会因为辉夜的逐渐虚弱而虚弱，虽然它口口声声说辉夜是它妈，不过依照斑的说法，黑绝顶多算个胎盘，生下来就注定是要被丢走的。

 

总而言之，彻底地毁灭黑绝多半是不可能了，余下的手段只有一种——封印它，不停地封印它。然而由于精通封印术的漩涡一族已经分崩离析了，在木叶长大的师母也不会特别精通封印术，所以带土未来的目标明确而广阔——在全世界寻找各种各样的封印术来镇压黑绝。

 

带土欣然领命，这种满世界游荡的行程像是让他回归了老本行，感觉陌生又熟悉，还隐隐有些兴奋。可斑估计是见不得他开心，好死不死地又补充了一句：“记得回木叶一趟，把那块遭瘟的石碑改了。”

 

天可怜见，带土当时头皮都炸了。

 

深心毫素。

 

风火山林。

 

火影办公室门前挂的这两句箴言平时大多是被人无视的，可今天却被迫跟一个不请自来的紫衣人大眼瞪小眼了半天，好不尴尬。

 

来者正是带土。

 

事实上，带土的确是对着“深心素豪”和“风火山林”看了很久，但他脑子里纠结的事其实跟“治国明鉴”和“战斗精神”差了得有十万八千里。

 

他正在思考要不要加入暗部。

 

从避木叶如蛇蝎到想加入火影直属的暗部需要多久？

 

对于带土来说，只需要一个晚上。

 

就是带土修改完宇智波一族的秘碑后，顺道去看一眼卡卡西的那个晚上。

 

那个夜晚天色尚好，不晴不阴，可对于夜视能力极强的带土来说，这种夜晚的月色最为美丽，朦胧而清秀。

 

旗木家的宅子依山而建，在茂密的山林中独树一帜，像个孤单的守夜人。

 

卡卡西的爸爸自杀，妈妈离他离得更早，早到谁也说不清她是为什么走的。于是偌大的家宅中只有一个父母双亡的少年自己照顾自己，像极了某些恶俗恐怖片故意营造的故事背景。

 

不过这一夜有所不同，山脚下出现的紫色人影，使得恐怖片一般的场景开始向正常的故事片过渡。

 

带土在山脚下仰望着那栋宅子，像是个在拆礼物的孩子，只是看到那个花花绿绿的盒子，就觉得开心又期待。

 

只是几息间，带土就站在了卡卡西家的门口。现在礼物就在薄薄的纸壳之下，他却开始犹豫起来。他心里有层出不穷的忧虑：卡卡西会不会还没睡？他要是发现我怎么办？我要是留下什么痕迹被他发现了怎么办？

 

他想了想，决定换双新鞋，又从衣服里抽出一副密封好的一次性手套戴上，深吸一口气，从二楼的窗户翻进了卡卡西家。

 

带土来到了一间空房。

 

这间房里到处弥漫着灰尘的味道，浓郁到连带土都觉得有几分呛人，而低头一看，满地都是灰尘。

 

卡卡西怎么会让自己的家变成这样？

 

带土直觉有些不妙，连带方才的喜悦也散了一半，便顾不上清理地上的脚印，急忙打开了房间的门。

 

房间外是一条可以俯看客厅的走廊。

 

带土没打算下楼，他想先在二楼寻找卡卡西的卧室。所以他只是在去其他房间的路上用余光扫了一眼客厅，但是这匆匆地一瞥，却让他瞳孔猛地一缩。

 

带土看见了白茫茫的一片。

 

当他转过头来俯看客厅时，才发现原来卡卡西家里所有家具都被盖上了白布，独留一张木桌和木椅，在大大小小的白色中格外引人注目。

 

可这仅存的颜色也无法让人稍感放松。

 

那木桌上的枯花已然成为了死亡的化身，在这屋子里源源不断地散发出令人喘不过气的压抑，成为了一切的根源。再加上古宅的历史感早已融入了空气，就算只是一桌一椅，也都是沉重严肃的。死亡与历史，人类社会的缩影被投放在这狭小的空间中，拥挤不堪，那些蒙着白布的家具像是一个个不可被目睹的亡灵，沉默地注视着一切。

 

气氛诡异到让人窒息。

 

但这些对于带土来说并不算什么，真正让他呼吸一窒的是：

 

卡卡西没有睡在卧室，而是在这打了个地铺。

 

年少的卡卡西睡在洁白的被褥中，他那银白的短发、白净的脸庞，白皙的脖颈，苍白的手指，无一不让带土产生一个近乎荒谬的错觉：那些白布下的亡灵在等待，等待卡卡西变成它们之中一员。

 

而卡卡西却对此毫不介意。

 

带土转身飞快地朝楼梯走去，如果不是怕动静太大，他其实想直接跳下去。

 

他的内心被急躁裹挟着，几乎要催生出一股浓郁的绝望。

 

但当带土真正来到客厅，直面卡卡西的“卧室”时，他却茫然了。

 

“我这又是在做什么呢？”

 

他明确地向自己发问，一时半会儿却找不到答案。

 

“我又能做什么呢？”

 

这个问题则让他更加茫然。

 

带土此行的目的已经达成，他应该立马反身从那扇窗子翻出去。但事实上他却一直在远离那扇窗，走下楼梯，走过那些白色，走过那套桌椅，走过那支花。

 

每一步，他的理智都在嘶声力竭地劝阻他离开；每一步，他的本能都会更加疯狂地推搡着他前进，大脑成为了战场，他几乎是无意识地来到卡卡西身侧。

 

看着躺在床上的年少的卡卡西，带土的思绪不知怎的就飘到了很远很远的未来。

 

卡卡西这个人不抽烟不喝酒，没有不良嗜好，作为一名忍者，除出那些浓墨重彩的悲剧之后，他的一生立马就变得乏善可陈起来。

 

旗木卡卡西，木叶村忍者，忍者编号：009720，出生于970年9月15日，982年因神无毗桥之战成名，984年至994年担任木叶暗部秘技组队长，994年至996处于半退役状态，996年彻底退役后作为木叶第39届第七班导师继续为木叶效力，1001年担任忍者联合军第三分队队长。

 

就像这样，寥寥几句写在档案上的话，竟足以概括他的一生了。

 

不该是这样的，他明明可以更加耀眼。

 

到底是为什么，他要把自己变成这个样子？温吞又窝囊，连自己的学生都统统跑到三忍那里去当徒弟，家人，朋友，下属，上司，什么都留不住！

 

自己给他的左眼，难道是为了让宇智波鼬轻而易举地在他身上施加月读？！还是说是为了让团藏像觊觎宇智波止水的眼睛一样暗算他？！

 

尤其是那纹在上臂的火焰纹身，在月光的映照下红的刺眼，似乎是想要把一滩鲜血硬生生地糊进带土眼睛里。

 

糊没糊进去不知道，但带土的怒火的确是被点燃了。

 

“最优秀的忍者才能加入暗部”“加入暗部是荣耀的事情”，这些话拿来哄小鬼可以，至于稍有点见识的人，就知道这些冠冕堂皇的话尽是放屁。就算是在气氛和平的木叶村，一旦加入暗部，那些作为担当上忍和学生一起打打闹闹的时光，那些和同级一起在团子屋喝茶闲聊的日子全都会变得像是在做梦一样。

 

他控制过三代水影长达数年，自然清楚暗部那种地方，做的任务桩桩件件都可被称为“勾当”，没有那一件是见得光的。

 

进了暗部，那就真的回不了头了。

 

手上的血再也不会有洗得清的那一天。

 

带土越想越气，尤其是看到那线条流畅的纹身时，他甚至想抓住卡卡西的领子质问他为什么要进入暗部那种鬼地方。

 

带土太郁闷了，以至于他为了转移注意力而微微偏过头去看向其他东西。

 

直到那时，他才知道他到目前为止的一切发现都不算什么，最可怕的事情还垫在那朵枯花的花瓶底下。

 

而到目前为止所有的感情起伏，对于这个晚上来说，都只是前奏而已。

 

因为那花瓶下压了一张纸。

 

好巧不巧，整个木叶村只有一所医院，所以他只一瞥就能通过大致的图案判断出，那是一张病例。

 

更不巧的是，带土只是略微地一瞟，就足以看清那张病例上写了什么。

 

慢性创伤后应激障碍。

 

千不该万不该，若是其他病症，他可能都不甚了解，唯有这个，他熟悉的不得了。

 

创伤后应激障碍是指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡，或受到死亡的威胁，或严重的受伤，或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的个体延迟出现和持续存在的精神障碍，其中，女性比男性更易发展为PTSD。*

 

这是雾隐医疗部提交的报告中对于该症的解释。

 

带土几乎倒背如流，原因无它，只因它在雾隐村的发病率太高。

 

从他控制了三代水影之后。

 

值得一提的是，“血雾之村”的名号也是从那时开始出现的。

 

对于这些，带土不否认自己要负全责，毕竟那条“杀光所有同级才能成为下忍”的规则就是一切的起因，而这起因，就是由他颁布的。

 

这条规则除了可以让他发泄出对雾隐村的仇恨之外，也极大地削弱了雾隐村的战力，因为自这条规则实施以来，大量的家庭开始选择让下一代作为普通百姓生活下去，放弃了世代传承的忍者之路。

 

处于忍者制度上层的忍者世家则没有选择，他们一旦放弃，几代人的积累将毁于一旦，家族失势的同时，令人忌惮的血继界限会让他们成为最为诱人的肥肉。

 

因此他们不得不将大量后代送上一条必死无疑的道路，即便其中有太多人已经足够优秀，

却也不幸只能为他人垫脚。

 

大量优秀人才自相残杀，即便最终留下来的人必将成为雾隐村的支柱，却也无法弥补无数精英夭折所带来的损失。

 

而同室操戈的血腥经历还会在这些幸存者心中留下历久弥新的心理创伤，换句话说，雾隐村的新生代忍者，没几个是正常的。

 

在他控制三代水影期间，雾隐村忍者的心理健康测试通过率不超过5%。

 

其中患病率最高的就是创伤后应激障碍。

 

无药自愈的奇人也有，干柿鬼鲛就是一个，但他最后已经不再忠于雾隐村。

 

带土冷眼旁观着无数人死去，无数人活在年少的阴影中，只觉得他们一个个都像极了曾经的自己和曾经的卡卡西，统统都是垃圾，连带着那些为子女的夭折而痛心疾首的亲属，也只是戏台上因剧情需要而产生的龙套。

 

可带土已经不再是曾经的自己，不是那个喜欢琳喜欢到痴狂的十三岁的自己，也不是那个视世间一切为垃圾的三十岁的自己。

 

他现在能心平气和地接受这个世界，因为在鸣人身上，他看到了一丝希望。

 

而这一丝的希望，点燃了遮盖世间一切美好的无边黑暗，让他得以重见光明。

 

直到这时，他才发现卡卡西不是像，而是早已成为那些不幸者中的一员。

 

天道轮回，报应不爽。几经周折，他终于体会到作为所谓的龙套是什么滋味。

 

然后发现自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

 

这些痛心和懊悔固然令人头昏脑胀，但光这些不够，最难耐的是一种不觉间所滋生出的酸涩感，伴随着血液的流动，从胸口处蔓延开。变成千万根细微的绒毛，在神经末梢中痛与痒的边界上刷来刷去，使浑身上下每个角落都颤栗不已。

 

每一次呼吸间，心脏都会更沉重几分。酸涩感并不致命，却自心脏向四肢百骸深深地扎根，伴随着每一次心跳，牵扯着每一丝肌肉，每一根神经，每一块骨骼，让人不自觉地蜷缩成一团。

 

带土试图把自己给抻平，但他没能做到。

 

他心里难过的紧，那股酸涩像一波又一波的潮水，反复的冲刷着由他的理智构筑而成的堤坝，每次被挡回时，都会贼心不死地掀走一部分，再顺着砖石间的缝隙流进他内心深处，渗进最柔软的部分。

 

他不由自主地想起斑意味深长地对他说过：“适时止损吧，带土。你的琳回不来了，但那个卡卡西还活着。在梦境里都挥之不去的人，要好好珍惜。”

 

他曾一度对此嗤之以鼻，因为“珍惜”这两字实在是肉麻到让人直掉鸡皮疙瘩，但直到这一刻，他才明白就连所谓的“珍惜”，也是克制太过的结果。

 

他僵立在卡卡西的床边，任由无数思绪把他的大脑搅成一团滚烫的糨糊，往日的观念被悉数冲垮，只留下一片空旷的原野，一望无际。

 

就在这时，不知从哪刮来了一阵穿堂风，带着初秋的凉意,轻柔地吹拂在带土裸露出的皮肤上，温和地带走了少许体表的温度。

 

这本是惬意的。

 

但这风一阵又一阵，生生不息，往往是失去的热度还没来得及恢复，便又来了。

 

饶是他常年体温偏高，从不知“暖宝宝”“热水袋”为何物，终究还是在这锲而不舍，循环往复的得不偿失中败下阵来。

 

让这初秋的微风硬生生地把他给冻成了人形冰块。

 

过了不知多久，带土才从五味陈杂的心绪中缓过神来。

 

带土看着脸色苍白的卡卡西，不知是抽了哪根筋，着魔一样伸出了手，缓慢却不可逆转地靠近他。

 

视线中人影越来越清晰，发丝是漂亮的银白色，眉毛不加修饰就已足够干净整洁，带土觉得自己只要一闭眼，就能清晰地回忆出卡卡西挑眉时那桀骜不羁的神情。

 

再往下就是眼睛，虽然卡卡西平时总是一幅没精打采的样子，眼睛大多数时候都是半睁半闭的，但如果仔细观察他闭眼的样子，就能发现他双眼的线条柔美而悠长，延伸到眼尾时，还会向上挑出一个无比微妙的弧度，勾的人心里痒痒。他的睫毛并没有什么特殊之处，只是随了头发的银白色，看起来像是由细小的雪花凝结而成，脆弱而晶莹。

 

往日被面罩遮住的部分并不是不能见人，鼻梁高挺笔直，嘴唇是柔软的的粉红色，嘴角还有一点黑痣。

 

全部组合起来，就能完美地解释卡卡西为什么备受女性欢迎。

 

距离不断地减小，当指尖堪堪要触碰到卡卡西的脸颊时，带土终于反应过来自己在玩火。

 

其实他也不知道自己伸手要做什么，他要是真摸上去，今晚就不能轻易脱身了。但他又不太想浪费掉这宝贵的机会，于是他在浑身上下的每一个犄角旮旯中努力地翻找，终于勉强搜刮出零星能用于思考的理智。

 

趁着这最后一丝清明，他短暂地思考了一瞬。

 

然后轻轻地给卡卡西掖了掖被角。

 

做完这一切之后，滚烫的脑浆彻底失去了思考的能力，只能顺从着本能，指挥身体离开这里。

 

但因为站的时间太久，四肢也被冻僵了，所以带土一迈步，就打了个踉跄，离去的背影带上了几分狼狈。

 

翻出窗外时，他甚至没能控制好肌肉，接连在地上打了好几个滚。

 

带土在地上趴了几秒钟，这才缓慢地站了起来。

 

没有人知道，一个将颠覆历史轨迹的决定，就是在这低到尘埃里的几秒钟内作出的。

 

做出决定的带土紧抿着嘴唇，沉默地看了一眼沾了泥的新衣服，拍也不屑，灰扑扑的向火影办公室走去。

 

带土一路上没遇到什么人，只有几个巡逻的宇智波族人曾向他投以狐疑的视线。他毫不在乎，步履匆匆，僵硬的关节逐渐活动开，到了最后，他是跑进火影楼的。

 

他终于停下脚步，面对火影办公室的大门，看到了一左一右的两条箴言。

 

左曰：深心毫素。

 

右曰：风火山林。

 

天亮了。

 

静谧充斥在这晚秋的清晨，头顶的天空是晦暗不明的青紫色，像是一团被具象化的睡意，只是望着这片混沌的天色，心底就能生出一股浓稠的睡意来。

 

团子屋里稀稀拉拉地坐着几个人，看样子都是些赶早出任务的忍者，以及被压榨剩余价值的体力工作者，大家各吃各的，哈欠声此起彼伏，咀嚼的动作迟缓得像是在梦游。

 

带土面前有一杯冒着热气的茶水，点的团子还没上，他只能僵硬地坐着，腰杆挺得笔直，手里端着那杯烫得无法下嘴的茶，像个摆拍的人偶。

 

他没能见到波风水门。这段时间日子还算太平，就算是火影，想必也没有丢下娇妻成日泡在办公室的习惯。而且带土特意挑了个大多数人已经入睡的时间潜入木叶，图的就是尽量不惊动任何人。

 

这个任何人，当然也包括火影在内。

 

带土想不起来自己是怎么从火影楼出来，怎么在街上游荡，又是怎么在巡逻的忍者打算拦下他检查身份之前及时地晃进了唯一一家开门的团子屋。

 

他的灵魂似乎停滞在了火影办公室前空无一人的走廊里，清亮的月光穿过窗户洒在地上，照得那一小片地砖如女人素净的脸颊般苍白。

 

此时万籁俱静，窗外的明月被簇拥在黎明前最幽深的黑夜中。

 

带土觉得有点冷。

 

他围着茶杯的双手不自觉地紧了紧，让掌心被茶水烫回了正常的温度，可指尖仍兀自地冰凉着。

 

团子还没上，可能是带土点的豪华套餐对于刚开张的小店来说大概是要花好一顿功夫才能准备好。时间一点点过去，陆续有人撩开门帘走进店中，熟稔地跟老板和伙计打招呼，三三两两地找张桌子坐下后开始闲聊。气氛开始变得活跃起来，赶早的忍者已经走了，在座的都是些寻常人，谈论的内容上至最近签订的停战协议，下至某某大名家夫人的风流韵事，可谓是天南地北无所不有。

 

店里的人越来越多，却都不约而同地绕开带土周围的座位。原因无它，在闲散的团子屋里，带土显得太过紧绷，像张被拉满的弓，随时有可能暴起伤人。在全民皆兵的木叶，哪怕是普通人，这点眼力见也还是有的。

 

在渐渐开始喧闹起来的人声中，带土的豪华团子套餐终于被端上了桌。只见精致的朱红小碟被整整齐齐地码了大半张桌子，其上是各种花样的团子，从最传统的本味团子，三色团子，红糖团子，蓬团子等，到看似平淡无奇实际包有各种内馅的白玉团子，再到季节限定的青团子，月见团子，以及时兴的糖煎团子，全都应有尽有。一旁还有备有多种调料，用黑色的小碟分门别类地装着红白糖浆，糖霜，盐，酱油膏，坚果碎，红豆，奶油，抹茶粉，黄豆粉，甚至还有切碎的时令水果。

 

店家用实力证明了顾客长时间的等待是有意义的。毕竟任何一名甜党在这祭神的阵容前，心中就算有冲天的怨气，也会在顷刻间烟消云散。

 

店里的声音在伙计摆盘的时候似乎哑了一瞬，大家都不由自主地偏过头去看向带土。连带着新进店的客人，一掀开门帘，也被这阵势吓得够呛，以至于和熟人的寒暄只来得及说了个开头，余下半截就给卡在嗓子眼里出不去了。搞得别人不知道他是在跟谁寒暄，也不好自作多情地回应，只能让他平白遭了冷场。这人自然也想找个远离带土的位子，只可惜他来的太晚，于是只能捏着鼻子和同伴坐在了带土对面的位子。

 

也许是距离太近，亦或是因为声量太大，总之他们的谈话内容一字不漏地全传进了带土的耳朵。

 

“来来来，喝酒喝酒。都是米酒，淡得不得了，这都不喝可是不给我面子了啊。嘿，说的就是你，大清早的你怎么这么扫兴！”

 

先前掀门帘的人看样子是这圈人的头，兴许是酒量不好，别人还没开始喝呢，自己就落了个大红脸。他自己大概也意识到了这点，于是更加强硬地把酒碗往另一个人脸上按。

 

这个被劝酒的人一脸狼狈，一边躲酒一边告饶：“这酒我真不能喝，明儿还有任务呢。上次给岩隐那帮狗娘养的划道口子，他娘的到现在都还没长好。再喝点真就连苦无都扔不准了。”

 

其他人听他这么一说，倒也不好继续起哄了，坐他旁边的人为了圆场，接过了他的话茬：“你还别说，岩隐那帮孙子真不是东西。神无毗桥之战知道吧，现任的火影大人在那一战断了他们的补给，生生把签订停战协议的时间提前了至少半年，给我们木叶长了多少脸。结果呢，他们岩隐非但不知好歹，还敢打写轮眼的注意，几次三番扬言说要把宇智波家一小子的尸体挖出来做研究。我听说有人做任务经过神无毗桥的时候，还真见过几个岩隐围着那地方打转呢！”

 

血系界限向来都是令人眼馋而忌惮的存在，而作为忍者，没人藏得住对力量的向往。这份八卦让本来还有些沉闷的氛围像被加了块炭火，以肉眼可见的速度升温起来。

 

一个一直没怎么吭腔的人忍不住压低了声音回了一嘴：“你说的那个宇智波大概还没开眼吧，岩隐八成是为了恶心人。再说了，就算他开眼了，挖出来还能用吗。”

 

现实虽然是冰冷的，但群众的八卦之心却是火热的。

 

大红脸听到这里，打算向其他人卖弄自己消息灵通，故作神秘地说道：“这事我知道，写轮眼岩隐肯定是别想了，因为那双眼睛……”

 

所有人都等待着下文。

 

大红脸却在这紧要关头上磨蹭起来，脸上露出些高深莫测的神情，像有什么难言之隐似的，拿起酒碟抿了抿，末了幽幽地叹出一口气：

 

“就在我们木叶呐。”

 

带土嘴里嚼着在心中排行第二的月见团子，听到这里，微微停顿了一下。

 

作为传闻男主角，听到这里，他便知道八卦的重心即将转移到卡卡西那里去，那点陈芝麻烂谷子的旧事在这帮人嘴里还不知道会给编排成什么样子，不听也罢。

 

桌上的团子们难得一次能合个全家福，带土既没那个心思，也没那个胃口去破坏它们的天伦之乐，只是夹走了最后的月见团子，草草地嚼了几下后便要喝水咽下。

 

带土自觉无数责任沉甸甸地压在自己肩上：他的能力无法跟辉夜相提并论，却要独自一人与她为敌，途中艰难险阻无数，光是一个黑绝都能让他焦头烂额地满世界跑，到头来能不能成事都还是两说。

 

除此之外，他还十分放心不下木叶，以前在操控雾隐村的经验让他比任何人都清楚其他忍者村对木叶的虎视眈眈，这一次，没有了他在暗中削弱雾隐，内部矛盾越发激化的木叶只会更加举步维艰。

 

嘴里的月见团子有着醇厚的香甜口感，但并不能产生丝毫的愉悦感，只能通过带动多巴胺的分泌以带来生理上的安抚。

 

不过聊胜于无。

 

而当他咽下团子，停止了对糖分的摄入时，长期积累的焦躁一跃而起，轻易就跨过了他不够坚定的理智，四处搅和，好把所有思绪扭曲成巨大的漩涡，让无数隐秘而疯狂的念头得到一丝缝隙，然后争先恐后地从他自己都不敢正眼去看的阴暗角落中涌出。

 

有那么一瞬间，带土觉得自己疯了，无数耻于告人的妄念接二连三地从脑海中闪现，他光顾着耻，大概意识到是个什么见不得人的想法就连忙撇开眼去，结果细究下来，竟什么也没记住。

 

每一个念头都足以让人彻夜难眠，可当它们积累在一起，以决堤之势爆发时，反而没有什么影响力了。

 

正如海中集群的游鱼，夜空中绽放的烟火，山林间奔腾不息的河流，你伸出手，想要抓它们，但它们往往一闪而过，而你什么都抓不住。

 

之后面对念头闪过后无尽的狼藉，除了感慨一句“事已至此，无可奈何”之外，还能做些什么呢？

 

所以在那些纷繁杂乱的心事面前，带土其实并没来得及反应过来自己这辈子都想了些什么见不得人的事。

 

但他还是勉强抓住了一个念头的一小部分，那就是自己已经很久没有听到有关卡卡西的消息了。

 

这个念头堪称一句废话，平淡无奇到了极点，却不知怎的，在它诞生的瞬间，他心里一切纷繁杂乱的负面情绪就统统被流放到了九霄云外，独留下它一个奇葩，牢牢盘踞在脑海中。

 

这直接导致他松开了紧握茶杯的双手，换了个托腮发呆的坐姿，准备洗耳恭听接下来的八卦。

 

不过八卦是不会因带土纠结的心理活动而为他留一耳朵的，等带土开始不动声色地听八卦时，他才发现八卦男主角早就换了不知几轮了，现在粉墨登场的是他老师——波风水门。

 

“不是我说，现任的火影大人真的太他妈憋屈了！手里没有半点实权，就连暗部也……那天我换班的时候，你们猜我看见什么了！我看见接我班的那个人在和根鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在说些什么……暗部啊！那可是火影手中最锋利的尖刀！你们说，现在的暗部都成什么样子了……”

 

大红脸听了这话，因醉意而显得有些高深的神情恍惚间带上了正色。

 

他压低了声音，有些沙哑的嗓音让人觉得他说出的每个字都曾在心底反复打磨过，实在是憋不住了，这才艰难地吐露出心声。

 

“火影大人他白天和各路的魑魅魍魉你来我往，被这些贼心不死的给磨得精疲力尽之余，还要为木叶村的发展操心，三战中我们损失了大量战力，年轻一辈还未彻底长成，但刚签完停战协定，各个忍者村就开始蠢蠢欲动起来，狼子野心，丝毫不掩饰他们对血系界限的觊觎。

 

在这种的时期上台并不如很多人想的那般光鲜，有不少人都在暗地里嘲笑新任的火影大人只是个负责收拾烂摊子的保姆。这话难听，但也没有办法，火影大人他没有家族依靠，身边人手实在紧缺。本来他作为担当上忍时带领的三个学生照例是要成为他的心腹的，可也不知道是不是老天不开眼，现在只剩下那个旗木家的卡卡西。

 

说起来这小家伙也算是出生名门，他爸是旗木朔茂，当年被称为“木叶白牙”，几年前任务失败，畏罪自杀。他们旗木一族向来人丁稀少，但凡一人出错，整个家族再无一人可担重任，到底是不复当年荣光了。”

 

大红脸之所以能成为小团体的领头人，地位自是不会比其他人低的，所以知道的比其他人多。他这么一说，轻而易举地把其他人给唬住了，大家都轮流感慨了一番，唏嘘不已了好半天。

 

带土感觉这大红脸其实没醉，因为他低头晃了晃酒杯，看着清澈的酒水，脸上浮现出一种决绝的神情。

 

他絮絮地呢喃道：“虽然如此种种，但我从三代目跟到四代目，这么多年也算是看明白了一点。如今木叶村中，能让我们不再胆战心惊地活在战争的阴影下，能让木叶重返初建时掌握话语权的地位，心怀光明而又不惧黑暗的人，只有他一个。”

 

说到最后，他不再压低自己的声音，也没有大声宣扬，只是用身旁的人都听得见的声音陈述自己的决意：

 

“我选择追随他。”

 

这轻飘飘的一句话，落在带土耳里，却像是一根刺，轻而易举就把他满腹的心事捅了个对穿。

 

醍醐灌顶大概也就是这样了。

 

“封印黑绝，保护木叶，看住卡卡西不让他乱来。这一大摊子事，只要我加入暗部，不就都可以兼顾了吗！”

 

带土有些懊恼，这么简单的办法，他怎么就没早点想到呢。

 

不过现在也还来得及，只见他飞快地拿起了什么，风风火火地离开了团子屋。

 

余下众人与一干团子面面相觑，正巧店主此时走出后厨，看见基本没动的全家福，气得肝都疼了。

 

带土一边走，一边把东西收进神威空间里。

 

漩涡缓缓收缩，看到它彻底消失后，带土提起一口气，纵身一跃，兔起鹘落间，火影楼就在眼前了。

 

这一次，带土没有再犹豫，他走到火影办公室门前，像个没事人似的伸手敲了敲门。

 

然后他听见了一声“请进”。

 

那一声平平淡淡的，不是很温柔，也不是很冷淡，可带土的眼圈突然就红了。

 

他心中是一片五味杂陈，但无人能解。

 

带土不禁想起自己曾想过的一个问题：

 

“没有人知道我的过去，这意味着什么？”

 

当时他侥幸地觉得这是一笔勾销。

 

但此刻他突然顿悟了，这是从今以后，再也不会有人能够原谅他。

 

这道理尖锐得有些过分了，一时间连那点泪意成了微不足道的小事。

 

在短暂的窒息中，他推开了那扇门。

 

后来回想起这次重逢，带土总觉得在推开门的那一瞬间之后，他才真正得以重生。

 

拜他在团子屋蹉跎了大半个早上所赐，天已经大亮了。于是在带土推开门的时候，有无数阳光从火影背后巨大的落地窗射出门缝，刺眼又耀眼。

 

强光之下，他本能地想闭眼，但又堪堪忍住了。之前那点浅薄的泪意让他看不清面前的人影，视野中只有大团明亮的色块端坐着。

 

阳光渐胜，眼中的湿意开始消去，眼前的人影变得清晰起来，却又还不够清晰。

但这便足够了。

 

在水门发问之前，带土伸出了左手，在木叶一度绝迹的木遁忍术终于重现人间。

 

只见来者苍白的掌心中生出了一枝纤细的木条，恣意地伸展，扭曲，如同清晨起身的贵妇在床榻间优雅地舒展着自己柔软的躯体，应该是无知无觉，却又像是在有意挑逗，线条流畅而美好，让人不禁为此叹息。

 

时间似乎也为这份奇景而驻足了片刻。

 

但事实上，木条从一株幼苗长到成材，只用了非常短的时间。

 

而潜伏在暗处的守卫却反应极快，所以时间固然短，却也足够他们发现异常，在得到水门的默许后，突然出现了两个暗部，迅速出手控制住了带土，然后用附有封印咒术的手铐将他的双手连带那根树枝一起拷住。

 

带土本人倒是没什么感觉，他甚至在想暗部的人出手有些慢，真要是有人来刺杀老师可怎么办，卡卡西也好，老师也好，这一个个的怎么都这么不让人省心呢？

 

至于水门，错愕之余，便开始飞速地思考这个不属于木叶的木遁忍者究竟是受何人驱使，又是为了什么目的而向他“展示”失传的木遁忍术。

 

他脑子里的名单已经从团藏列到了大蛇丸，把眼前人的身份跟其他四大忍村套了个遍，却万万没想到，眼前这个身形矮小，带着橙黄色面具将整个人隐匿在黑色长袍之下的人，会冷不丁地出声喊他：

 

“老师。”

 

水门有些发愣，这世上能叫他老师的人基本都死绝了，余下一个卡卡西自从琳后死后选择加入暗部以来，便改口为“火影大人”了，至此，已经很久没有人称为他“老师”。

 

原来那些被称作老师的日子，不经意就被时间冲淡成了稀薄的光影，模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧，恍惚间，竟像是上辈子的事。

 

趁他错愕之际，带土又添了把柴，平静地开口道：“好久不见，水门老师。”

 

这一声老师像包住一粒尘埃的雪花，只是靠近它，外层的冰晶就颤巍巍地化开，把内里暴露得一览无余。

 

带土的暗示含蓄而露骨，水门再是难以置信，也不得不在排除其他所有选项之后，承认剩下的一个再怎么匪夷所思，也是真相。

 

只是这真相太过荒谬，水门不禁为自己的猜想而心惊，生出某种天理错乱的混乱感。

 

带土身后的暗部见到水门反应异常，疑心这人是要对火影大人施加某种以声音为媒介的幻术，赶忙上前揭开他的面具，准备封住他的嘴 。

 

不等他们上手，带土便顺从地松开了包裹自己身体的白绝，他正对水门，于是在阳光从火影背后的落地窗照向他的脸时，水门也看清了他是谁。

 

下一瞬，水门发动了飞雷神。

 

陌生的空间是一小块被树木围绕的空地，四周空无一人。带土保持着被押下跪着的姿势，看向水门，眼神端得是一片天真无邪，如稚鸟归巢般的依赖。水门看样子有很多话想说，却只是在看见带土那半张受伤的脸时咬紧了牙，沉默着蹲下身去解开带土手上的禁制。

 

水门解开禁制只在几息间，但他需要冒极大的风险，之前因曾经的师徒之情发动飞雷神已经足够冲动，为大局计，他不得不慎重考虑，带土不想让他为难，装做自得于历险归来的样子，兴致勃勃地抢先开了口，情感丰富地把心底准备已久的腹稿讲述了一遍。

 

讲到“地道里的老人让我继承他的衣钵去封印邪祟”时，水门解开了禁制，拉他起来。

 

水门站在带土背后，因而带土看不见他的神情，只能听见他叹了口气，疲倦地说：“带土你也长大了啊。”

 

他无法不起疑心，却也无法起疑心；他固然痛心于带土，却也只能痛心于带土。

 

带土身上发生过的事，其狗血程度不亚于书店里经久不衰的龙傲天逆袭之流，真要是一五一十地全部交代，在旁人看来却不是坦诚，多半是疯了。

 

如果是曾经的带土，在水门面前不交代个底掉儿，是绝对没有办法让水门不起疑心的。然而他已经不再是曾经的自己了，如今他把自己的经历掐头去尾，真真假假的过去和谎言相互交织，编成一场连上帝都不认识的故事，水门却无从怀疑，只能选择相信并为自己的弟子而痛心。

 

心眼这个东西先天不足，后天倒也能补上。有些人长心眼好比雨天长蘑菇，有些则类似于在高温高压催化剂的条件下造钻石。带土是后者，但耐不住命运格外偏爱，造就了就算没有血脉的优势，也可以独当一面的，如今的带土。

 

水门不能离开办公室太久，所以只能捡几个关键问题来了解大致的情况。带土心里清楚老师的立场，加上自己本不愿欺瞒水门，也不废话，能说的情报都全盘托出。在信息量足够大的情况下，水门心里剩下的一点戒备也消失了，他一边听带土解释自己是怎么掌握木遁忍术，一边打量着眼前的少年，想起上一次见面时他还带着护目镜，会在自己眼底下一点点长大，慢点也没关系，却没想到再见面，眼眶里流转的已成了令人忌惮的三勾玉。

 

悲剧已经发生，如果能从中受益，那究竟是有幸还是不幸呢？

 

这个问题能让每个拥有写轮眼的人彻夜难眠。

 

虽然水门参加了协商卡卡西身上的写轮眼归属问题的会议，了解到宇智波一族的血继界限与其说是受上天恩赐，倒不如说是与魔鬼交易，但他仍然不能体会那种被命运玩弄的痛苦。

 

看着现在的带土，他才有些明白了。

 

你弱小时，全世界都是你的，等你强大了，却又一无所有。

 

受定式思维的局限，水门并没有想到带土还有不回木叶这个选择，即使带土有要务在身，他也总觉得带土总有回到木叶的一天，于是在心里默默地为弟子盘算起来。

 

他作为火影，少不了和上层顾问打交道。他们在坚决保留卡卡西的写轮眼时水门便领教到了其作风，也就是只要结果正义，他们什么都可以做。带土的情况要是被他们觉察，便绝不会让带土全身而退，想要让他们以为带土已经为木叶所用，却又不伤害带土的方法有一个，但又无法不混杂了他的私心在里头……

 

水门不想利用带土，但他也明白带土的出现如同天赐良机，就算不为自己，想到在噩梦中挣扎的卡卡西，如果他能让带土加入暗部，那卡卡西的任务量起码能减半。

 

无论如何，他都需要开这个口。

 

带土察觉到水门有话要说，便恰到好处地住了嘴，表情非常诚挚地看着水门，水门也不矫情，他直视带土，于心不忍却又无可奈何地问他：“你愿意加入火影直属的暗部吗？”

 

带土等这一句等太久，终于得偿所愿，不由得露出一个大大的，十分孩子气的笑容：

 

“我愿意！”

 

那天天气真的很好，万里无云，艳阳高照，正午的阳光把带土的脸照得像个小太阳，水门看着带土，觉得他根本不知道加入暗部意味着什么，也觉得趁机利用带土的自己不配为人师表，但再怎么愧疚，他已经没有余地保全自己的高尚，能做的只有伸手揉了揉带土的头。

 

带土心里虽然是根老油条，但压不过身体还是少年，尽管长高了不少，但还没高过水门，便也顺水推舟地接受了这种安慰小孩的抚摸。

 

有意无意的，水门和带土都没打算让第三个人知道“宇智波带土还活着”。所以回到办公室，水门便开始安排带土在木叶的新身份，等带土封印黑绝后回到木叶，没有人会翻，也没有人能翻到这张几年前只有火影审查过的身份证明，届时带土将以一己之身代表一个坚决站在火影一边的未知势力，只要水门能撑过这几年，团藏之流将难以撼动他在木叶的地位。

 

新身份中的信息事先要和当事人串好供，水门生日血型的问，带土想到什么答什么，有的回答前后矛盾，水门还要想办法圆回来，你来我往了好一会儿，终于只剩最后一项名字。

 

起名字要慎重，水门一早就告诉带土要多想想，甚至为了多给他点时间，还特意把名字留到最后填。

 

带土当时正百无聊赖地在办公室里打转，被问到新名字叫什么时也不知道是出于怎样的恶趣味，才会毫不犹豫地回答说：“那就叫阿飞好了！最后一项也填完了，老师我要走了哦！”

 

这名字乍一听没什么问题，水门便也没拦他。

 

“tobi……”等水门念了遍这名字，才发觉带土有多不正经，看着他离去的背影，水门忍不住开口问：“你有把握瞒住卡卡西吗？”

 

带土听到话音后脚步一顿，不知是想到了什么，轻轻地笑了一声，拿出面具戴好，头也不回地开口：“他不会怀疑的，这一点我清楚。”

 

此时火影楼外阳光大胜，正是一天中最炙热的时候，街道上空无一人。

 

带土出了楼，轻车熟路地向陵园走去。一边走，一边把之前从团子屋带走的红豆团子从神威空间中拿出来。

 

红豆团子被阳光炙烤，旁边也没有冰块镇着，于是开始散发出香甜的气味，带土也不避，慢悠悠地走着，直到他站在琳的墓碑前。

 

带土将手中的团子放下，又顺手理了理卡卡西带来的百合花，沉默了一会儿，终于憋出一句：“琳，谢谢你一直看着我。”

 

临了又补了句：“我走了。你要是有空，还是多看看卡卡西吧。”

 

这回是真的要走。

 

只是到了门口，他却遇见了卡卡西。

 

带土既不能打招呼，也不能躲开，只能按照原本的轨迹向卡卡西走去，然后擦肩而过。

 

那一瞬间，带土心想，卡卡西比我矮了一截，他平日肯定没好好吃饭。

 

卡卡西则觉得这人很矛盾，明明打扮得像个暗部，身上却有股子红豆和百合的味道。

 

尽管如此，卡卡西也没多想，错开了奇怪的黑衣人，自顾自地走进了墓园。

 

带土出了木叶，走进周围的树林中，他找到之前标记的一棵树，随手拍了两下，开口道，“白绝，出来。”

 

白绝一边从树干中浮现出来，一边问带土，“现在去哪里？”

 

带土不等它完全离开树干，抬脚就走，头也不回地回答道：“雨隐村。”

 

斑在死前趁黑绝不备已经将它封印了，但宇智波一族本身并不擅长封印术，黑绝身上的封印会随着时间的推移而减弱，指不定那天就被它缩空给破解了。为了防止这种情况的出现，带土必须找到某种或多种足够强大的封印术，一层一层地将黑绝封印起来。

 

即使在千百年后黑绝能逃离这些封印，带土也已经为人类发展科技争取了足够的时间。他在离开木叶后走遍了整个世界，曾见过某些村落因不擅忍术而选择从那些精巧的金属零件中创造奇迹，他更加明白那些在忍者看来属于“旁门左道”的技术，终将成为支撑一个新的世界的基石，到了那时，查克拉的使用要么与科技一同发展，扩散；要么就因为与社会格格不入而走向式微，然而无论是那一种结局，有了科技的参与，查克拉都将发生质的改变，黑绝利用查克拉复活辉夜的技术将再也无法实现。

 

前景固然美好，可一切都要建立在封印术的基础上，而说起封印术，那就不得不提起漩涡一族。

 

那可是与远亲千手一族继承了仙人之体，生活在涡之国涡潮村，擅长封印术的家族，虽然族群规模不大，但也有着悠久的历史，生命力强到可以延迟对死亡的判定，甚至足以压制尾兽*。可惜了，在他师娘来到木叶的时候，漩涡一族就已经分崩离析，到如今去涡之国，大概也只能找到一地的断壁残垣，最光明的路算是断得彻底。

 

不过天无绝人之路，漩涡一族难找，但漩涡一族的族人就好找多了，随便找个红头发的不一定顶事，可有一个红头发的肯定能让人有所收获。

 

带土一开始并没想到他，可斑临死前嘱咐带土别去把轮回眼再挖出来时，带土便有了去找他问问看的打算。

 

那个人就是长门。

 

按理说长门他爹娘都死得早，就算有什么压箱底的也都来不及传给他，可上辈子带土去找长门，说服他加入自己的无限月读计划时，他就已经利用轮回眼召唤出外道魔像过了，后来还陆续发明了制造佩恩六道的方法，掌握了六道·地爆天星以及六道·轮回天生之术等等忍术。

 

带土怀疑轮回眼本身只是六道仙人的一部分，储存了他的部分力量和知识，而这些力量和知识只有轮回眼的拥有者才能使用；一旦他失去了轮回眼，便无法再使用那些忍术和六道之力。比如自己在四战时也曾短暂地拥有过轮回眼，当时使用轮回天生之术也好，利用求道玉制造出六道仙人的天沼矛也好，感觉像是勾了勾自己的手指一般简单轻巧。可真要解释自己是怎么勾动自己的手指，到底是用了哪一块肌肉，兴奋了哪一根神经，才能让力度和角度随心所欲的变化时，才会发现这是天生的，根本解释不清楚。

 

有那双眼睛时，这些都是本能，没了那双眼睛，才发现那些力量和知识都是别人的东西，自己不过是有幸借用了一下，自然是什么也不会剩下的。

 

要不然也解释不了为什么他现在回想起那些六道的忍术，只觉得除了名字之外，大脑里空空如也。

 

轮回眼好归好，带土却也没打算将它据为己有，斑是挖掉了长门原有的眼睛之后才能将轮回眼塞给长门的，一挖一补间，勉强算是不欠人家了，自己是吃饱了撑的才会再横插一脚。

 

虽然不能亲身体会到轮回眼的传承，但去问一问受承者总还是可以的。

 

带土算了算时间，惊觉自己在地道里实在是呆得有点久，上一次自己从木叶出发去雨隐村前还逗留了一段时间，之后更是在那至少停留了一个月才趁弥彦死于半藏的猜忌而顺利地收归了“晓”的余部。可是现在，距离弥彦之死发生，只差几天了！

 

带土不由得加快了脚步，他想救下弥彦，得到长门，弥彦，小南的信任后顺势加入晓，以雨隐村为据点，通过组织的力量来收集情报，不仅能事倍功半地封印黑绝，还能为木叶提供有用的信息，让老师，师娘，卡卡西他们，尽可能地轻松一点。

 

带土走了，时不时的会从各种地方通过各种渠道寄些东西回来。

 

有的是情报，有的是……礼物。

 

在年幼的鸣人心中，阿飞叔叔是个成熟可靠的长辈，逢年过节也好，不逢年过节也一样，打自己有记忆以来，他总会寄各种各样有趣的东西给爸爸，再让爸爸把礼物交给自己。虽然他还从来没见过阿飞叔叔，但阿飞叔叔已经在他心里留下了“一定是个非常温柔的人”的印象。

 

不过他不知道，得到礼物的除了水门一家之外，还有一个人。

 

非常不巧，这人在鸣人心中的形象和如今的带土给鸣人留下的“温柔可靠的阿飞叔叔”形象差了得有十万八千里，在鸣人看来，带土有多温柔，这人就有多阴沉。

 

因为他身上总有一种随时都可以赴死的悲决，似乎他背负了某种太过沉重的东西，压得他随时都想抛下这一切撒手人寰，可又有什么让他勉强支持着，作为一具行尸走肉在世间苟延残喘着。

 

尽管在鸣人面前，他已经非常努力的克制自己了。

 

但那点年少人的精气神，还是摧枯拉朽地被那沉重的东西一点不剩地从他身上消磨掉了。

 

水门觉得那是同伴之死带给他的阴影，玖辛奈则隐隐感觉没那么简单。

 

可这实在不能怪他，一方面，他为了寻求慰藉，拼命想证明自己的强大，于是总是在执行任务的时候第一个出手，使队友伤亡的机率降到了全暗部最低，他分外暴戾，让刺眼的电光一次次穿过敌人的胸膛，仿佛世上的种种悲剧尚未发生，他还是那个孤傲而无所畏惧的天才少年；另一方面，只有他自己心里清楚，自己的所作所为无一不是在努力地向带土靠拢，但那终究只是一种低劣的模仿，自己已经从底子里烂透了。

 

因为他始终记得那个梦，记得梦里那些似有似无的肢体接触；记得暧昧而纵容的目光曾浓稠地交织；记得梦醒时空气中隐约漂浮着的，体液的味道；记得自己的心跳像擂鼓，一切的一切杂乱得像水面粼粼的波光，水面以下有真相在游走。

 

他本能地靠近，只是稍微瞥了一眼，就足够看清那条水怪的模样：

 

那是他对带土的渴望。

 

之后他曾无数次在清醒时质问自己，是否对带土抱有那种难以启齿的欲念。而每一次，梦中那股火热的躁动都死而不僵地在他的心里残存了一丝欲望，像恶魔的低语，轻轻地在他耳畔说：

 

是的。

 

他执行任务时但凡有空暇必会走神想到带土，执行完任务之后的空闲时间里他更加无法控制地想起带土。以至于后来他天天去上坟，就是为了在一天开始之前将种种欲念压得死死的，但就像按下冰块又会浮起来，总之是往复循环，经久不绝。

 

他觉得带土是不会原谅自己的，他自己都无法原谅自己。

 

一想到这，他心里就要乱得天翻地覆，像是有什么东西在四处搅和，扭曲出了一个巨大的漩涡，离心力大到似要把心肝脾肺硬生生地从血肉中拽出来，把他掏成一个空纸壳子，徒留一副可以假乱真的皮囊，内里什么都没有，唯有切实可感的空虚充斥着四肢百骸。

 

生活已经和噩梦融为一体，时时刻刻提醒着自己是多么的下流无耻，面目可憎。

 

可日子还是要过的，一年又一年，他本以为自己熬不过，可居然也这么不伦不类地撑过来了。前段时间还从水门老师那里收到了一条绿色的围巾，品味很奇怪，可自己也不知道是出于什么心理，居然也戴上了，而且还戴过了一整个冬天。甚至更早以前，自来也四处采集素材，说是要集自己一生在风月场上的阅历，写出一部囊尽男女之事的情色小说，也不知道他是什么眼神，居然采到了卡卡西这里。

 

当时他风尘仆仆地从外地回到木叶，正好撞上了出完任务回村的卡卡西。只是一眼，他就决定是卡卡西了。结果卡卡西被强领着逛了一圈木叶，去了团子屋，在居酒屋看自来也喝了几杯酒，最后差点被带着一起去偷窥女澡堂，一路上被提了一车轱辘的问，他拣着答，自来也接着问，不知不觉也过了一天。

 

临别前，自来也神叨叨地跟他说了两句话，他当时的表情很复杂，后来回想起，可能是在装深沉，也有可能是真的看出了什么。

 

当时他摸了摸卡卡西的头，开口说：“情深不寿，慧极必伤。有些事，不要太为难自己了。”

 

当时卡卡西的阅读范围还没有发展到后来那种无所不包的程度，所以他被这句各色言情小说男主角御用的批命，结结实实地唬住了。

 

在那之后又过了大半年，正是秋老虎肆虐的时节，到了卡卡西生日的那一天，他收到了来自自来也的成年礼，那将成为他一生最喜爱的小说系列的第一本——《亲热天堂》。

 

很难想象自来也这个独身汉写出来的东西中能带有那么浓烈而厚重的感情，卡卡西翻过书的封面，只见扉页上截取了一段原文：

 

“你在何处漂流，你在和谁厮守，我的天涯和梦要你挽救，我已无法回头。”*

 

他当时突然就明白了，世界上为什么会有那么多无聊的人去看或者去写那些无聊的小说，因为有些话真的太绝了，似乎是把一个人内心全部的感情一丝不漏的从心中挖出来，然后再一股脑的糊在纸上，那白纸黑字中仿佛可以闻到浓烈的血泪。

 

他日复一日，年复一年矗立在慰灵碑前的沉默，化成了无数细微到无感地切割，将他的血肉之躯一点一点地化解，他总是鲜血淋漓，甚至连伤口上地血痂也总是一而再再而三地被撕扯开，漫长而无止尽的折磨，最终硬生生地把他从血肉之躯变成了一柄苦无，一切照向他的光皆被锋利的刀锋悉数反射，耀眼到任何人都无法直视。

 

如今的暗部无人再敢小瞧他，宇智波一族也不再表露对带土眼睛的归属有所不满，他也真正成为了水门老师的左膀右臂，村子里的人再也不会提起他父亲当年的旧事，旗木一族恢复了它应有的荣光，而他自己，旗木卡卡西，以“写轮眼的卡卡西”之名为五大国闻名。

 

但他骨子里却终日充斥着浓稠的悲恸，混杂在血液中流淌不息，日积月累，浸染了他全身上下的每一个角落，并在一举一动间，散发出只有他自己知道的苦涩。

 

他无比努力地克制住自己，也只能把这份冲天的腌脏锁在皮囊中，独独只戕害他一人。再用上最后的力气，堪堪粉饰出一幅现世安好的太平表象。

 

可在他读完那本书的那一刻，他觉得畅快，那些终年不散的阴霾得到了一些开解，那幅太平景象的假面得以松懈了一时半会儿，似乎有人低低地对他叮咛道：“卡卡西，你没有错。”

 

十八岁的第一天，自从带土死后的第一次，他心满意足地睡去了，长夜无梦。

 

同样的长夜无梦，破晓时分，带土终于赶回了木叶，看见水门在木叶的大门前等着他，不由得笑出了声，“水门老师，我回来了！”

 

似乎从那条绿色的围巾开始，日子在一点点地好起来。

 

带土回到木叶的这一天，暗部难得的炸了锅。

 

因为带土不仅随水门一起站在了众暗部面前，他身边还站着另一个木遁忍者——来自根的甲。

 

水门站在带土旁边，笑着向各位暗部介绍道：“今天有两位新人加入暗部。我身旁这位之前一直在外进行机密任务，今天才回到木叶。而他旁边的这位则来自“根”，从今天起调任到暗部。”

 

水门身边的带土现在是无名小卒，可带土身边的甲作为“根”的王牌，最近两年代表木叶处理了好几件s级任务，可谓是出尽了风头。以至于他还没有进行自我介绍，就已经被大部分暗部认出来了。而且这位甲还是一名木遁忍者，对木叶的意义不言而喻。

 

这样的人自然是团藏的心头肉，可他从今天起，就是暗部的人了。

 

不管团藏那边是怎样的切齿拊心，暗部这边已经快乐开花了。

 

卡卡西听着身旁一阵低呼，保持着自己一如既往的孤僻，一言不发，表现得十分镇定。旁人以为他是早知此事，其实事实恰恰相反：他根本不知道团藏怎会突然松口，放弃了自己最大的一张底牌。

 

身为火影的左右手，他比任何人都清楚甲对团藏的意义，对水门的意义，以及对木叶的意义。

 

近年来水门的势力稳健地发展着，与团藏一派的斗争也逐渐升温。团藏感觉到了危机，暗中联系大蛇丸加紧进行人体试验，最终得到了甲，因此实力大涨，轻易奈何不了他。再加上“根”与暗部一母同胞，且在团藏的领导下一向行事隐蔽，使得水门在清除团藏的势力时一直很费力。

 

水门也不是没打过甲的主意，可团藏那里对此早有防备，根本找不到突破口，只能眼睁睁地看着他凭借甲夺取了大量资源，并在各国大名间打出了“根”的名头。

 

这个甲太重要了，卡卡西不禁好奇水门究竟是怎样从团藏那虎口拔牙的。他三心二意地听着新成员做自我介绍，一边把目光投向了站在甲旁边的那个人。

 

不知道为什么，他总觉得问题的关键一定在这个人身上。

 

那人在甲之后开始介绍自己：“大家好，我叫阿飞。很高兴能加入暗部，希望今后能和大家一起努力，保护木叶。还望各位前辈不吝赐教。”

 

说罢，他结了几个印，之后伸出左手，掌心向上。

 

面具之下，卡卡西的瞳孔猛地一缩，眼看着一枝细嫩的树枝自他掌心而生，迅速地伸长，最后在顶端，颤巍巍地开出了一朵花来。

 

在周围人忍不住的倒吸声中，卡卡西顿时明白这到底是怎么一回事了。

 

如果自己是团藏，看着水门带着一个木遁忍者来到“根”，提出想让两个木遁忍者之间相互交流学习一下，以便共同促进木叶发展时，想必也不得不顺水推舟地放手。

 

电光火石间，卡卡西这边刚理清楚事情的来龙去脉，便听见那个自称阿飞的人轻飘飘地解释道：“我也是一名木遁忍者。”

 

按理说这人戴着暗部统一的面具，别人是看不见他任何神情的。

 

可卡卡西总觉得他刚才在笑。

 

之后水门把甲的代号换成了“大和”，并且将大和跟阿飞分到了卡卡西担任队长的第六班。

 

卡卡西心下一沉，果不其然，接下来水门就给第六班安排了一个保护大名的任务。

 

这个保护大名的任务自木叶接下委托以来就一直饱受议论，执行任务的人选也再三斟酌，先前“根”曾隐隐表示过愿意接这烫手的山芋，可如今团藏大出血，八成是反悔了，以至于到今天才终于定下。这般纠结，论其原因却也一言难尽。其实保护大名不算是特别困难的任务，只是这一回的这位大名比较特殊——他太能作死了。

 

这位大名作为地方上的地头蛇，平日欺压百姓，搜刮民脂民膏的事做了不少。不过到底法不责众，只要不是太过火，上头也没挑他出来打自己脸的毛病。可估计是坐享其成，满脑肥肠的日子过多了，这位大名竟向火之国捐赠给邻国的赈灾物资出了手，这手出的还有点狠，直接被邻国的民间组织发现了，结果人家搜集了他之前的一堆破事，前账后账一起算，把他给好生“歌颂”了一番。

 

若是大国之间，这事绝不会发酵成如今这般模样。关键是受援助的国家是小国，物资一被克扣，硬是闹出了许多人命来。估计是光脚的不怕穿鞋的，连政府便也破罐子破摔地默许了民间人士不断将此事闹大。可到底只是邻国民间的力量，再加上这位大名和皇族关系匪浅，所以他一时半会儿还不会有事。

 

本来忍一忍，等火之国攒够了面子，这人起码也要消停一会儿。可偏偏等不到那时，便要迎来他的六十大寿，那场景太黑色幽默，闭着眼睛都知道会有人想让他死在寿宴上。

 

火之国不能对此毫无表示，所以屎盆子就扣到了木叶的头上来。

 

之后水门还要交代其他各队的任务是什么，待他交待完毕后，暗部便是各回各家各找各妈。但今天估计是因为有新人，结束时水门让卡卡西出列，在新人知道自己的队长是谁之后，笑眯眯地对卡卡西说：“要和队友好好相处。”

 

卡卡西心烦意乱地点了点头，看着面前两个人高马大的新队友，比旁人晚发育的他只觉得心里更加烦躁，实在没心思迎新。等水门宣布解散后，他便立刻转身走人，打算回家准备装备，明日启程前往大名府，到了再根据形势安排作战计划。

 

带土还等着卡卡西作为前辈带他过渡一下，没想到这厮如此无情，丢下他转头就走。水门多半是料到了卡卡西会是这个反应，无奈地向带土笑了笑，示意伪·新人大和带他到第六班报道。

 

第六班的各个暗部对于新来的两个木遁忍者十分客气，自觉地替卡卡西履行了前辈的义务，向带土跟大和介绍了暗部的规章制度，以及第六班内部不成文的规定。到了最后，他们还状似关系很铁的样子，一脸神秘地告诉带土和大和：“听说卡卡西队长以前为了完成任务，连自己的队友都下得去手，简直是忍者中的忍者。所以不要太在意今天的事情，队长他就是这样的人。”

 

带土听了，心里默默地补了一句：“你懂个屁，垃圾。”

 

可惜卡卡西是领会不到这份好意了，自从他见到带土以来，直到抵达大名府，他从未开口向带土说过任何一句话。与其它有意想和带土建立友好关系的人不同，卡卡西对带土的出现表现得非常冷漠，不知道的人以为卡卡西是心里有底，但知情者如带土，却知道水门没有向卡卡西透露过有关自己的任何信息。

 

也就是说，卡卡西对他根本一点兴趣都没有。

 

一想到这，带土差点没当场揭开自己的面具，哪怕卡卡西为此只露出一点点惊讶的神情，他都觉得值。可当他想起当初在战场上卡卡西看见自己的脸时的神情时，再怎么不忿，还是堪堪忍住了。

 

毕竟他总不能再一次让卡卡西守在墓碑前的十八年全成了笑话。

 

于是带土一再地催眠自己：“你是个死人。你是个死人。你是个死人。你……”

 

他催眠自己催眠了一路，以至于当他听见卡卡西安排自己和他一组时，反倒觉得卡卡西是不是因为时间有点赶所以没考虑清楚。

 

他甚至没注意到自己的第一反应其实是狂喜，可见带土这一路对自己可谓是下了狠手，催眠效果十分彻底。

 

言归正传，卡卡西他们到达大名府时，已是大名生辰的前夕。卡卡西安排完作战计划后，让每个人应大名“不能给寿宴带一点脏污”的要求，各自洗漱了一番。再加上这大名也狂，只向木叶委托了生辰当天的保护工作。所以卡卡西安排好守夜的人之后便让剩余的人难得的睡了个好觉。

 

等到了大名的生辰当日，不知是这位大名打算来一次“最后的疯狂”，或者是原定计划中的寿宴就如此奢华，总之整个第六小队算是见识了一把何为“纸醉金迷”“骄奢淫逸”。

 

但这不影响卡卡西工作，他已事先向管家打听过，得知整场寿宴只有是大名的自己人受邀，外人要么伪装成熟人潜入，要么只有混进前来助兴的戏班子。对于前者卡卡西已经派日向一族的人守在门口检查每一位进出的宾客了，如果敌人选择后者，那也有他自己亲自守在大名身边。

 

当表演开始时，一切也已安排妥当。卡卡西静静地站在大名附近的角落里，观察着戏台上每个人的一举一动，一颦一笑。而他身旁的带土则没那么认真，他有一眼没一眼地看着戏，听着台上的人“咿咿呀呀”地唱着戏词，不光没品出什么有趣来，还差点就睡着了。

 

卡卡西一边看，一遍得出了这大名还是个色胚的结论。因为戏班子为了讨好他，竟演了一出前无古人后无来者的《月读命错杀五谷之神》，把好端端的神话故事硬生生地改成了一出低俗怪谈。

 

传说中月读命错杀五谷之神是因为他看见五谷之神面对陆地的方向吐出米饭，又面会海洋的方向吐出各种鱼类，等吐出各种食物后，便存起来准备庭宴时供大家分享。见此情状，月读命脸色大变，指责五谷之神居然拿吐出来的食物给他吃，随即拔剑杀之。死后天照大神派天熊人去看她的尸首，只见头顶化为牛马，头壳长出小米，眉毛长出蚕茧，眼睛长出稗，肚子长出稻米，下阴长出小麦、大豆和红豆。天熊人将这些物品取下来献给天照大神，天照大神把这些食物与丝品交给地上人，从此天下有养蚕与可耕种的谷物。*

 

结果在大名府里，五谷之神却是个向月读命求欢不成而被高傲的月读命斩杀的悲情人物，死后还被一直垂涎自己的天熊人从头到脚玷污了一遍。

 

这般下流，饶是见多识广如带土，也不得不从睡梦中清醒过来，十分无语地看着眼前的戏剧。不过好在这出戏终于要接近尾声，迎来了大名期待已久的高潮：天熊人来检查五谷之神的尸体了。

 

只见戏台上盛装打扮的五谷之神被天熊人从头到脚都给摸了一遍，一边摸一边还很最尊重原著地从五谷之神身上掏出各种各样的东西来：抚摸头顶时丢出一个小型的牛马布偶，解开发髻时撒一把小米，耳鬓厮磨间有蚕茧和稗咕噜咕噜地滚落，甚至在脱下五谷之神的十二单时还有稻米、小麦、大豆、红豆不断地从衣袍间滑落出来，叮叮咚咚地洒满了整个戏台。

 

卡卡西看着满台子鸡零狗碎的五谷杂粮，只觉得如果换做自己来刺杀大名，借着这些东西，可以有不下十种方法完成任务。

 

谢幕后，夜色已深，待大名今晚做个好梦，卡卡西他们的任务就算完成了。但以防万一，卡卡西还是决定亲自守夜。

 

看着卡卡西这么认真，带土特别想告诉他今天是不会有刺客前来的，因为之前他通过晓的情报网已经打听到邻国的民间组织正准备搞一场更大的曝光，无论如何也试图要把火之国的面子撕掉一半，并没有多余的时间和金钱来解决这位大名。

 

换而言之，这次任务其实就是一次外出游玩。

 

这也是为什么水门会把这个任务交给卡卡西的第六小队。

 

但他不能说，只能对着夜空中明晃晃的月亮，突然没头没脑地来了一句：“卡卡西前辈，神话故事里月读命错杀五谷之神，真的就像今天演得这样吗？”

 

卡卡西偏头看向这位新来的，淡淡地回了他：“把那些“你爱我”“我爱你”“你不爱我”“我不爱你”去掉，就差不多了。”

 

带土本来是随口一问，并没打算深究什么，但听了卡卡西的回答后，反而有些在意起这个荒诞的故事来。

 

卡卡西名字的含义是麦田里的稻草人，放在田间保护五谷免受鸟雀之类的侵扰，对应五谷之神；月读命在这次事件之后就永世生活在黑暗的夜里了，神话中再无“月读命”的记述，自己也在和卡卡西断绝往来之后就戴上了面具，舍弃了自我生活在黑暗中，再无“宇智波带土”的存在；再加上月读命杀五谷之神于神威岳，甚至对应了自己跟卡卡西在神威空间中生死一战。*

 

神话故事之所以可以流传于世，那些荒诞离奇的剧情可谓是功不可没。但正因如此，剧情本身便带上了浓厚的象征色彩，给人以抽象晦涩的观赏感受。就连故事中的人物很多时候也已经脱离了人类的范畴，在符号化的大路上一去不返，只能留给观众一个望尘莫及的虚影。

 

这种荒唐的闹剧，怎么就一丝不差地对上了自己的人生呢。

 

这巧合太讽刺，冥冥之中仿佛有一声轻笑，笑他自不量力，笑他只是一玩物。

 

带土全身的肌肉不由自主地紧张起来，手也不自觉地握成了拳头，在见卡卡西之前修剪的整整齐齐的指甲跟着扎进了掌心，先是破开了表皮，然后再缓缓地压断了真皮层中的毛细血管，有细小的血珠从指甲边冒了出来。

 

卡卡西对着周围这股若有若无的血腥味咂摸了一会儿，并不打算打扰新人。可渐渐的，血腥味变得明显起来，就连不远处的大和都若有所思地抽了抽鼻子。

 

卡卡西不得不再次偏过头，向身旁的人低声提醒道：“阿飞，你流血了。有什么事跟我说，或者你自己冷静一点，不能让血腥味被其他暗部察觉而引起误会。”

 

闻言，阿飞没有松开紧握的拳头，而是转过头来看他。不被面具遮挡的两只眼睛在光影的折射下，红的像血，混杂着暴戾和恼怒，像把浴血的妖刀，横冲直撞地朝卡卡西捅了过来。

 

接触到眼神的瞬间，卡卡西有些怔住了，他知道阿飞情绪不正常，但让他在意的不是这个，而是那双血红的眼睛。

 

阿飞显然还是没有完全脱离自己的情绪，但他有在努力地控制。卡卡西看他眨了眨眼睛，让血红的双眼恢复成了泯然于众人的漆黑。之后他像是有些不好意思，猛地转过头去，沙哑地开口解释自己反常的原因：“被这种非人的故事再现个人的经历，有种令人窒息的宿命感，太恶心了。”

 

交浅言深是一件无比尴尬的事，卡卡西自觉他跟阿飞不熟，只打过几次照面而已。但当阿飞剖开自己的心窝给他看时，他居然一点也不觉得怪异，好像这是一件无比自然的事。

 

这种熟悉感推搡着卡卡西向自己的下属问了一个问题：“你是……宇智波一族的人？”

 

带土恨不得把自己之前的多嘴吞下肚，但木已成舟，只能硬着头皮沉默了半晌，现学现卖地回答道：“不是……我是人体试验的成果，这双眼睛是人造的，比不得真正的写轮眼。顶多就是情绪激动的时候会不由自主地变红，没什么别的用处。”

 

这下轮到卡卡西痛恨自己的多嘴了。

 

第六队的人心自大名府任务后就越发浮动起来。

 

大家都在等，等阿飞踩着第六队这块跳板自立门户的那一天。

 

有些人藏拙，有些人开屏，还有些人能力中庸，只能在风吹草动中瑟瑟摇摆，生怕被从墙上落下的砖石砸死。

 

毕竟人人都怕错付，于是时时为自己不值。

 

卡卡西冷眼旁观着周遭的鸡飞狗跳，心里平静得很。

 

按理说，他应该不怎么喜欢阿飞这个空降兵，因为就算阿飞什么都不做，但领地受到威胁而产生反感的本能却不会这么理智。

 

可他真没因此而有过任何的负面情绪，甚至还想过要是日子一直这样过下去也很好。

 

旁人不知道，但卡卡西心里清楚，自从阿飞加入第六队之后，自己身上的担子被悄无声息地卸下了至少一半。

 

这还没加上那些见不得光的绝密任务。

 

而且阿飞向来只是埋头做事，对于权力却从不沾手。最难得的是，每次他带走人马出任务时，都会尽力保全每个人的安全。

 

但这些在别人看来，是他被架空的前兆，于是自以为窥见了天机，开始争先恐后地上蹿下跳起来。

 

卡卡西看得到这些，带土又不瞎，心里自然也门清。

 

门清归门清，在他来之前第六队都是卡卡西的人，在他来之后，这一点也不会改变。他绝不会自持正义而做出什么越矩的事情来，因为借着自己让那些个妖魔鬼怪争相现形的机会，就足够卡卡西把他们给一锅端了。

 

所以这些在别人看来足以反目成仇的种种事件，在当事人心里全都不值一提，带土自觉和卡卡西相处融洽，卡卡西也觉得这个新人异常的顺眼。

 

美中不足的就是阿飞个子太高了，常常使人误以为站在他旁边的卡卡西才是副手。

 

对了，这个阿飞还特别喜欢以下犯上。

 

比如现在。

 

卡卡西对着站在自己公寓门前拎着一袋子零嘴和啤酒的阿飞，心中如是想。

 

至于为什么带土能这么自然地邀请卡卡西喝酒，主要因为他就住在卡卡西隔壁。

 

次要原因是他在刚搬来的第一天就以庆祝乔迁之喜为由邀请卡卡西和自己一起去居酒屋吃晚饭，正好戳中了卡卡西常年混迹在一群百无禁忌的成年人间却干什么都只能干看的软肋，于是成功得手。

 

有一便有二，加上卡卡西对气味敏感，不喜欢居酒屋中混杂的气息，带土就顺水推舟地将聚会地点改成了彼此屋中。

 

于是就有了开头这一幕。

 

虽然能把和上司吃饭当作娱乐的人事实上异常罕见，但带土赌的就是卡卡西对人情世故一片空白。

 

偏偏还就让他赌对了。

 

卡卡西看了眼站在门口的带土，用脚尖点了点地上的另一双拖鞋，示意他换鞋。然后他伸手接过了袋子，转身走向公寓中新买的小餐桌，开始布置起来。

 

他一边摆一边鄙夷阿飞的品味：“红豆糕？你上回买的是红豆团子，再上一回是红豆汤，你说我有生之年还有见到你不吃红豆的那一天吗？”

 

带土还在埋头换鞋，闻言只是宠辱不惊地捍卫自己对红豆以及其所有相关衍生物的热爱之情：“我想应该是没有那一天了，卡卡西前辈。”

 

说罢，他换好了拖鞋，熟门熟路地去洗手，在哗哗地流水声中，他漫不经心地说：“卡卡西前辈，明天我有个任务要出去一段时间，就不打扰你了。”

 

卡卡西心说你要真觉得自己是个麻烦，哪还会出现在这，面上神色不变，只是嗯了一声。

 

洗完手，该吃吃该喝喝，酒足饭饱间，卡卡西有些恍惚起来，他想：“我和阿飞这算是朋友了吗？”

 

似是为了验证自己的猜想，卡卡西把目光投向带土，打算仔仔细细地将他打量一番。

 

没成想一抬头，却发现阿飞正直勾勾地盯着自己看，面具下一双眼睛红的刺眼。

 

卡卡西当时就明白，他这是醉了。

 

彼此能投缘而做了好几顿的饭友，对方在吃喝上的习惯如何，心里大概都是有数的。带土很少喝醉，一次是刚搬到卡卡西隔壁的那天，一次就是今天了。

 

没有其他更多的醉鬼做参照，卡卡西无从判断阿飞这种喝醉后盯人看的情况算不算酒品好，只能和凯那种喝醉后能毁灭一家店的酒品比较一下，然后得出姑且还可以忍受的结论。

 

当然，没有第三者在场，他也无法判断阿飞到底是喝醉后盯人看，还是喝醉后只是盯着他看。

 

卡卡西的情报搜集的不够充分，对“被阿飞盯着看”这一现象的认识也就不够全面，所以他丝毫没把这件事放在心上，而且打算忽略对方的视线，完成对自己猜想的验证。

 

于是他也开始死死盯住带土看。

 

在两人你看我我看你的僵局中，带土突然开了口：“卡卡西，墙上的视力表你能看到第几排？”

 

卡卡西正在跟带土脸上的漩涡面具较劲，努力想摆脱睡意的魔爪，闻言也没跟他追究称呼自己的方式，而是毫无戒备地和盘托出：“倒数第一……不对……第一现在有点花……嗯……对……倒数第二排没问题……”

 

带土的手突然一抖。

 

老实说，即使斑在死前告诉过他卡卡西其实并不适合自己的那只写轮眼，他也并不太把这件事放在心上。

 

开玩笑，当时在神威空间里对着他心口就是一捅的卡卡西，视力怎么可能有问题。

 

但事实证明，

 

斑是对的。

 

带土起身，居高临下地注视着已沉沉睡去的卡卡西，神色复杂。

 

过了一会儿，他弯下腰，开始轻手轻脚地整理残局。

 

卡卡西吃东西很干净，没有吧唧嘴以及漏饭粒之类的毛病，只是今天睡得有点早，还剩了半听啤酒没喝完。

 

这半听啤酒处境尴尬，带土拿起它，兀自出了一会儿神，然后抬手掀起面具，就着窗外青黑色的月夜，喝完了剩下的酒。

 

将最后的垃圾收好后，带土看了一眼趴在桌子上睡觉的卡卡西，轻叹了一声，却什么也没做，沉默着离开了。

 

带土就住在卡卡西隔壁。

 

此时他站在自己的书桌前，也没开灯，就着窗外的一抹月光，对着手里的卷轴沉思。

 

卷轴的外衬是绣着红云的黑绢，而这质地上乘的丝绢在月光下隐隐地反着光，看起来被人反复摩挲过多次，边角处已无可奈何地泛起了一层朦胧的丝绒。

 

事实上，这幅做工考究的卷轴所要传达的讯息，并不是什么诘屈聱牙到令人百读不得其解的冗长密报，而是简明扼要的一行字：

 

“斑的写轮眼还剩一轮勾玉。”

 

落款日期是半年前，也就是带土刚回木叶的那段时间。

 

过了一会儿，带土似是下定了什么决心，没有再继续看下去，而是将卷轴收好后拿出自己常备的外出行李，转身离开了房间。

 

几天后，雨隐村。

 

长门站在雨隐村的最高点，沉默地等待着什么人。

 

他已经贴身带着一个小孩拳头大小的，装着一颗眼球及其附属组织的玻璃瓶好几年了，平时也不避着别人，搞得“晓”中的大部分人都觉得长门对人体器官情有独钟，日夜不离身。

 

长门倒也懒得解释事实上自己并不是什么科学怪人，只是两年前宇智波带土与自己一起利用六道之力对宇智波斑留下的一对写轮眼进行了改造，使其中一颗眼球变得和他的查克拉更加匹配，而另一颗眼球则将被六道之力同化得跟普通人的眼睛没什么两样。

 

所谓的“日夜不离身”其实只是为了让同化能够不间断地进行罢了。

 

而在宇智波带土来取走剩下的这只已经被彻底同化的写轮眼后，就没自己什么事了。

 

时间逐渐推移，当长门看着遥远的地平线上出现了一个模糊的黑点，并有越来越靠近的趋势时，凝固的眉眼微微活动了一下，随后他调整好了所处的位置，从高塔上一跃而下。

 

带土来得比想象中快多了，他本以为可以避开关系越发亲密的小南和弥彦，借机清净一会儿，看来是不成了。

 

尚在远方的带土抬眼望见那飞速下落的人影，弯了弯嘴角，一鼓作气地冲进雨隐村的边界，然后气都不喘地拿出身份文牒，进入了雨隐村。

 

长门站在门口等了有一会儿了，此时见到带土，先是将写轮眼交给他，又把相应的注意事项交代了一遍，临了还补了一句：“团藏最近又有动作，似乎是与半藏的余党勾结到了一块，你在木叶时要多注意一下。”

 

带土点了点头，在递给长门几件木叶特有的小玩意做手信后，接过了长门带来的，晓这段时间搜集到的重要情报。但他没来得及细看，只是匆匆瞟一眼便叠好收起，对长门回复道：“移植手术要尽早进行，我不宜久留，情报我会及时反馈，有事通知我。”

 

长门也不欲耽误他，点头应下便后退半步，开口道别：“希望手术顺利。”

 

带土笑了笑，回道：“借你吉言。”

 

回到团藏这边。

 

 

他踩着一具具尸体，年复一年地渴望着。

 

 

渴望着成为火影。

 

 

奈何天总不遂人愿，他总是年复一年地忍受着饥渴。

 

 

那真是太难受了。

 

 

难受到他不惜代价地想要摆脱。

 

 

到了今天，他想，快了，他终于快要爬上去了。

 

 

爬离这泥潭，爬上那王座。

 

 

因为那条蛇。

 

 

白色的，鳞片漂亮得如同白玉云母，哪怕在黑暗中，也熠熠地生着辉。

 

 

它在潜行，其身躯每一次的摆动都牵动着他的神魂，上上下下，左左右右。

 

 

几近颠倒。

 

 

真是令人沉醉地折磨啊，然而还是迎来了结束之时。

 

 

因为它看见了那个人。

 

 

怪异的，没有用面具遮住半张脸的伤疤，身穿红云黑袍，施展着闻所未闻的时空间忍术。

 

 

那个人看了过来，他脸上那一双血红的眼睛比他半张脸的疤痕更加引人注目。

 

 

他多想再看一眼，似乎这样就能勘破那埋藏在血脉中的奥秘，亦或者能离“真理”更近一步。

 

 

可惜白蛇在和他对上眼的一瞬间就被发现，随后被彻底地毁灭。

 

 

但已经足够了。

 

 

哪怕只是一瞬的影像，也足够他判断出很多东西。

 

 

他果然没有猜错，那神秘的所谓阿飞，正是应该早早死在神无毗桥下的宇智波带土！

 

 

大蛇丸收回了自己的查克拉，他现在使用的这具身体和自己的灵魂融合度并不高，以至于平日里他总是僵着一张死尸般苍白的脸。

 

 

但现在，他的两颊上的肌肉因为露出了一个过分的笑而难以自控的抽搐起来，他不得不平复一下自己的心情，回复一旁的团藏：“团藏大人，果然不出你所料，那个最近在暗部频频出头的阿飞，正是早该死在神无毗桥下的宇智波带土。”

 

 

团藏点了点头，转身离开了“蛇窟”。

 

 

大蛇丸目送他走远，正想出声提醒，却听见洞口处传来团藏的声音——

 

 

“放心，我不会白拜托你查探，事后，我会把宇智波带土交给你。活的。”

 

 

另一边，带土发现了那条诡异的白蛇是被大蛇丸派来监视自己的道具，电光火石间，他虽然不能立马推测出大蛇丸想要做什么，却直觉此事与团藏脱不开干系，一股恶寒顿时爬上了他的后脑，便也顾不上保存体力，急忙加快速度赶回木叶。

 

 

他一直清楚自己虽然避免了九尾之夜的再现，却始终没能消除团藏的狼子野心。

 

 

狡兔三窟，神经病发疯的理由千奇百怪，团藏没有完成对宇智波一族的毁灭，不代表他不会再找机会去为木叶“除去隐患”，总之是万变不离其宗。

 

 

只是他实在没能想到，引发团藏实现野心的新的导火索，会是他自己。

 

 

以及兜兜转转，宇智波一族还是会选择发动政变。

 

 

直到他被守在木叶门口的宇智波富岳拦下。

 

 

只见那个常年对外不苟言笑的宇智波一族的族长罕见地松开了交叉在胸前的双臂，并伸出了左手，拍了拍带土的肩膀，平静地开口道：“我代表整个宇智波一族，欢迎你的归来，宇智波带土。”

 

 

“我们需要你的万花筒写轮眼的力量，希望你可以放下前嫌，回到宇智波一族。”

 

 

带土心中警铃大作，连忙开口问：“为什么？”

 

 

宇智波富岳看着面前这长得跟自己一般高的男孩，不禁想起那个得到了这个男孩的一只写轮眼的，名叫旗木卡卡西的男孩。

 

 

便不由得将语气又低上了几分，安慰般回答他：“因为团藏发现了你的身份，为了获得更多情报，抓走了跟你接触最多的旗木卡卡西。同时他宣称担心火影大人身边还有其他奸细，所以要求逐一排查除根外的所有暗部人员，借机封锁火影大人的力量。最后他犹嫌不够，打算趁此机会对宇智波一族动手，以宇智波一族涉嫌包庇叛忍为由，封锁了族地，要审查所有宇智波的族人。”

 

 

带土听后，只觉得心口被人狠狠地往外一拽，力道大到仿佛要把他的魂魄也跟着扯离肉体，有那么一瞬间，他不能思考了，因为大脑一片空白。

 

 

冷汗迅速地带走了体温，指尖变得冰凉到能和四周那早春时节的寒风融为一体，麻木而僵硬。

 

 

不复一点温柔。

 

 

      “根”的私牢中

 

 

卡卡西不知道自己是第几次从昏迷中被咸冰水泼醒，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，感受着伤口被盐分刺激而收缩的痛苦从头到脚地蔓延开，从表皮渗进骨肉，彻底的不能再彻底。

 

 

早春再寒，也阻止不了伤口遍地开花式的发炎，只能尽点微薄之力，让伤口只是红肿，不至于到流脓那般狼狈。

 

 

只是这样也撑不了太久了。

 

 

卡卡西心里清楚自己的身体上究竟在发生什么，他的机体正在往无法挽回的态势崩溃，可他心中却升起了一点隐秘的快感。

 

 

自己正在保护带土。

 

 

而不是在噩梦中一次又一次的回忆回不到的过去，自责所有该他负的不该他负的责任，活在这绝望到不能更绝望的现实，且无论他做什么，是生还是死，结果永远是一点屁用都不起，结局依然是一丁点也不会改变。

 

 

但现在不一样了，他甚至想乞求上天，让他就这样死在地牢里，这样他就能说，我旗木卡卡西，为了宇智波带土而死。

 

 

他能有机会，以一个不恶心的理由，不必让任何人知道自己的私心，就能让自己和带土联系在一起，且永远无法再改变。

 

 

可能现实才是美梦。

 

 

只是可惜了带土送给他的眼睛，没办法完整的，干干净净的还给他了。

 

 

一旁的“根”看到眼前这人被泼了盐冰水后没一会就又昏过去了，心知这块连眼睛被挖了一只都不吭声的硬骨头终于要撑不住了，便放下水桶，向团藏复命去。

 

 

方才那位暗部单膝跪地，埋头汇报情报：“团藏大人，旗木卡卡西的嘴很硬，这些天一直都问不出东西，现在他已经到极限了，请问接下来是否需要加大强度，继续审问？”

 

 

团藏此时坐在高位上，右眼上缠着纱布，闻言也没什么反应，只是随意地吩咐道：“别管了，中途要是醒了就接着问，不必强求。”

 

 

暗部领命退下，和他一同离开的，还有潜伏进来的带土。

 

 

他在看见团藏头上的纱布的那一刻就明白了，明白了团藏对卡卡西做了什么。

 

 

他握紧了手中的装有写轮眼的玻璃瓶，撕碎了来之前准备好的宇智波一族的“求饶书”，去找富岳商议下一步行动。

 

 

团藏既已迫不及待的咬钩，那也就别怪别人把他放上砧板。

 

 

带土的计划其实非常简单，凭着他曾经的记忆，他很清楚团藏对写轮眼的忌惮和渴望，而团藏一旦接受了写轮眼，他对宇智波一族的野心也就成了铁板钉钉的事实。

 

 

而这种事实一旦被公开，一向宣称“平等对待宇智波” 的木叶高层的公信力绝对会受到毁灭性的打击，宇智波一族一直以来受到的区别对待也不再是可以随便含糊过去的问题。

 

 

与此同时，当团藏的动机变得不纯，那他针对水门，针对宇智波的质疑也将彻底失效，沦为一块可笑的，掩饰其野心的遮羞布。

 

 

而这一切能否成功，关键就看团藏忍不忍得住。

 

 

带土本来心存侥幸，觉得团藏不至于猴急到卡卡西的写轮眼都要拿，为此还特意找好“求饶”的借口以带来写轮眼给他，现在看来，是他多虑了。

 

 

既然如此，那余下的事便只有一件——

 

 

如何把团藏窃取写轮眼的事闹大，闹得越大越好。

 

 

当天晚上，水门和富岳都决定将爆点定在第二天的木叶高层会议上，曝光的手段很简单，当着所有木叶高层的面，撕开团藏的纱布。

 

 

因为水门和富岳都会出席这场会议，再加上态度一直中立的奈良和日向虽然不会主动偏袒宇智波一族，但也绝不会放任团藏，前者是出于理性的公正，后者则是对唇亡齿寒的警觉。

 

 

最简单的，如果对团藏从轻处理，那今日的宇智波就将是明日的日向。

 

 

所以此事一旦公开，他们不怕高层会联合起来把事情捂住

 

 

只是有一点，水门看向带土问道：“你有把握能赢过团藏吗？”

 

 

带土没有直接回应，他沉默了一会，语气平淡地回答道：“我希望我能顺利扯下他的纱布，而不是直接挖出他的眼珠。”

 

 

闻言，水门没有露出意外的神情，而是仔细地打量了一遍坐在他身边的带土，慎重地下出了结论：“你已经不是死在神无毗桥下的那个带土了，你明白我的意思吗？”

 

 

带土有些意外地看着自己的老师，血红的万花筒写轮眼在灯光下熠熠生辉，复杂的花纹天生就带着生人勿进的异类气息。

 

 

“我明白，只是为什么突然提起这个？”

 

 

水门毫不介意地直视那双眼睛，看着带土有些茫然的眉眼，他笑了笑。

 

 

“不，你还不够明白。”

 

 

第二天如约而至。

 

 

团藏一如既往地咄咄逼人，和他同期的火影顾问门炎和小春也继续默契地给他唱白脸，奈良和日向作为世族中的领头人一向态度暧昧，其它世族的代表便也跟着一声不吭，只在涉及到自己利益的时候发声争取一下，水门和富岳被公认为是理屈的一方，自然也没有得到过机会发言。

 

 

如果不是团藏一直没能入手一丝一毫的铁证，这堪称是一场“瓜分宇智波”大会了。

 

 

带土隐藏在门外，突然难以控制地想起卡卡西来。

 

 

如果不是他一个字都没有吐露，场面一定会比现在更难看。

 

 

他仗着自己带来了一只眼睛准备移植给他，总是想着等这边的事了了，卡卡西还是“写轮眼的卡卡西”，于是有意无意地逃避卡卡西被挖了眼睛这件事。

 

 

他不想这样。

 

 

但如果不这样，他现在不可能能冷静地站在这里，等待时机去给团藏致命的一击。

 

 

好在富岳终于打断了团藏，提出了一个匪夷所思的条件：“宇智波一族会配合接下来的所有行动，只要团藏大人你答应我的一个请求。”

 

 

所有人都看向他。

 

 

“只要你能，摘下你的纱布。”

 

 

团藏的表现和计划中一样，他楞了一下，然后停顿，开始为自己的开脱组织语言。

 

 

但带土不会给他留下机会了。

 

 

会议室中的空间突然开始扭曲，然后在其他人还来不及反应的时候，带土精准地出现在了团藏的背后，伸出手，一把扯下了他头上的纱布，露出那只血红的眼来。

 

 

富岳反应很快，在其他人还没弄清楚团藏的眼睛到底是结膜炎还是眼出血的时候，就立马起身发问：“团藏大人，请您解释一下，为什么你会有一只写轮眼，以及您为什么不把它上交，而是私自移植到了自己身上？！”

 

 

看着团藏那还没反应过来发生了什么的样子，站在他身后的带土有些不合时宜地难过起来，迟到的愤怒突如其来地反水，他自觉神经像是被某种黏腻的液体包裹了，情绪不可救药地沉底，与之相反的是一涌而上的疲倦和焦虑，把肺叶压得像是铁打的，干脆连呼吸都不想了。

 

 

他像是个在假期的大部分时间里都对作业装聋作哑的学生，每日面对几乎没动的作业，清楚地感受着负面情绪的攀升跌宕，然后在开学的前几天，不得不正视残酷的现实时，被爆发出的自责懊悔逼到恨不得投胎重来。

 

 

以至于他在拿到水门下发的对团藏及根的收押令后，在赶往根的路上，对于自己终于能把那只眼睛交给卡卡西这件事，他有种赎罪般的快感。

 

 

或许还有些别的情绪，但他不敢深想。

 

 

几天后。

 

 

经此一役，宇智波一族要求独立出木叶，今后以合作的方式参与火之国发派的任务，也不再受木叶村管辖，而由大名新分配人员进行管理。

 

 

带土出席了最后一次商讨宇智波独立的会议。

 

 

他很喜欢富岳当时在会议上做出的总结：

 

 

 “我们宇智波一族的热情，是上天的赐予，是我们的骄傲。也正是因为这样，我们才会拥有写轮眼，才会拥有失败后仍能振作起来去保护我们所珍视之人的力量。”

 

 

“这并没有任何可耻的地方，我们也从来不应该因为自己与生俱来的特性而被区别对待。”

 

 

“从今以后，我们宇智波一族，将不再是成日在木叶村中巡逻的警察，也不再屈居于木叶村的角落，而是作为真正的忍者，在五大国中，实现我们应有的价值。”

 

 

与此同时，卡卡西的眼球移植手术很成功，带土也就完成了自己来给卡卡西换眼睛的任务。所以无论水门和玖辛奈怎么劝他，他都一脸打定了主意要走的坚定，至于对外，就说是去执行特殊任务去了。

 

 

只是再怎么嘴硬，他也说服不了自己不去看卡卡西最后一眼。

 

 

便把离开的日子拖到了卡卡西生命体征平稳下来的那一天。

 

 

那日天气很好，太阳温暖了料峭的风，人一晃神，还以为来到了初夏。

 

 

卡卡西静卧在病床上，一双眼睛被层层叠叠的纱布所遮挡，麻醉剂的效力还在持续，无论他是否愿意，意识和体力都已经毫不留恋地离他而去。

 

 

他现在浑身上下都有伤口，只剩一只手称得上是完好的。

 

 

而此刻这只完好的手许是没被盖被子的护士留意到，正无知无觉地裸露在被褥外面。

 

 

带土站在病床前，不禁用指尖轻轻地碰了碰卡卡西的指腹，冰凉而柔软的触感被神经末梢悉数采集并尽职地传向大脑，促使他得寸进尺地渴望更多。于是四指顺着指尖来到掌心，触感被放大，血液在血管中轰隆隆地流过，将急剧分泌的激素传到全身各处，让他心跳加速，呼吸急促，体温升高，还有……理智全失。

 

 

以至于他被汹涌的欲望裹挟着，不甘于掌心相覆，换了个角度，和无知无觉的卡卡西进行了单方面的十指相扣。

 

 

他还是端着一张易容过的脸；说话时有一口不属于自己的口音，三天两头要找机会修改卡卡西的记忆，让卡卡西即使在自己走后也还记得阿飞，也是个和带土大相径庭的“阿飞”

 

 

更别提什么姓名，年龄，血型，家世……

 

 

就连他那天和卡卡西闲聊时，随口一句“我是人体实验的产物。”，也都是假的。

 

 

偏偏现在他要走了，临了临了，却在这只苍白虚弱的手上破了功，漏了真。

 

 

带土微叹了口气，轻轻地松开了手，转身打算离开。

 

 

却听见身后传来微弱的气音——

 

 

“带…土……”

 

 

带土诧异地回过头，他看不见卡卡西的眼睛，只能看见他那没被纱布掩盖的嘴角略弯了弯，然后吞吞吐吐地说:

 

“这么…多年了……你送完东西…就跑的毛病……

 

怎么就…不见好呢……”

 

 

END

 

*标有*的文段，出自百度百科。（亲热天堂的扉页出自歌曲“愚人码头”）

 


End file.
